Blackmail Is Not Just For Slytherins
by HexxKitten
Summary: **COMPLETE** Draco is a bad boy, & he gets caught & blackmailed by a bossy, know-it-all Gryffindor... FemDom, M/s, Oral... This started as a oneshot, but it had chapter babies ...
1. Chapter 1

bBlackmail is not just for Slytherins/b

In the two years since the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone somewhat of their separate ways; Harry was in Auror training he spent most of his time in and out of the Ministry and the Auror School.

Ron was playing Quidditch for the Wimbourne Wasps, he was still not all that great a player, but being one of the 'Golden Trio' he was taken on as a chaser merely to raise the profile of the team, although Ron of course was so conceited he thought he was the best player in the entire History of Quidditch.

Hermione finished her exams and graduated Hogwarts with the highest grades for a century, she was however still living at Hogwarts as she had decided to embark upon a teaching career and was currently attending University and teaching at Hogwarts to fulfil her 'work experience' portion of her training.

Unfortunately for Hermione she was not alone in this chosen career path, she was living in the teachers' wing of Hogwarts and so was Draco Malfoy. She found she was hardly able to avoid the guy, he was in her classes at Uni, he was in the halls at Hogwarts and then when she retired at night to the tower her room was in, there he was again! He would be in the teachers common room too, so she ended up spending a lot of time in her room, it was the one place she knew he would not be.

Draco was not quite the bad guy he had been in school; his whole family had come through the end of the war on the side of the light but Hermione still thought of him as being the annoying brat he had been back then. Even though he had gone out of his way to speak to or be nice to Hermione, she could not put aside the names he had called her back in school, and she found although he was forgiven most things, this she could not bring herself to forget.

Poor Draco on the other hand had really tried, but nothing he did or said would make Hermione warm to him, she had changed and grown a lot since the old days; her body had filled out into that of a woman and she seemed to have even grown into her teeth and hair. The latter of which was no longer a bushy nightmare, she tended to straighten it these days and it didn't look frizzy and fried anymore, it looked sleek and glossy.

Of course he had changed too, he was tall, he had the build of his father; strong and broad but without an inch of excess flesh, his hair was longer, not as long as his father wore his, Draco wore his in more of a 'floppy surfer' look, which funnily was how he would spend his downtime from teacher training, he would apparate to Cornwall and spend the time out on the ocean with his board.

He found he had been nurturing a burgeoning crush on Hermione, he never told anyone, but even back in school he had somewhat admired her, the day she had stood up to his father in Flourish & Blott's he had been impressed. She had stood up to him face to face in many an argument and then she had even planted him with a bloody good facer that many guys would have been proud to have landed.

Never would he have thought he would be looking at the fuzzy haired, know it all, bossy, mudblood termagant and wondering what her lips tasted like, what her breasts would feel like as he caressed them, but he did. It was made all the worse by the knowledge that she would never ever consider him, not if he was the last man on the whole damn planet, and that just fired his blood all the more.

Then there was the fact she disagreed with him all the time, most women fell over themselves to be with him, even Pansy Parkinson who he had treated terribly through their courtship, he had dumped her and then taken her back so many times most women would have given up, Pansy had even met and married someone else, but if Draco so much as looked her way she was there falling in to his arms. It was not an affair as such, as it was not emotional, he merely used her body when he was horny and could not be arsed to go out and find a woman.

Truth was no woman ever really managed to scratch that particular itch, he was sure that if he ever got Hermione in his bed he would exorcise this 'crush' and he could go back to wanting nothing to do with the damn woman. But it was not going to happen, unless he… no it would be terrible, at the upcoming Ball at Hogwarts, could he slip her a potion that would make her less disagreeable? Even he would never stoop that low, would he?

Two weeks later it was the night of the ball and the excitement amongst the students was palpable, the boys were worrying about their dancing, and the girls were chatting incessantly about their gowns, hair and makeup.

Finally on the night Draco wore his best dress robes and he was standing at the bottom of the main staircase as the students in a rainbow of robes and gowns were drifting down the stairs. His eyes then fell upon a vision in bronze silk, the woman shimmered as she walked gracefully down the stairs, and Draco found he was holding his breath as she watched Hermione almost float down the ancient stone stairs.

Hermione saw Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs, why did the snarky git have to look so damn sexy? Especially in his dress robes, he looked more and more like his father who had always been a sexy bastard, evil and rude most of the time, but undeniably sexy, and Draco was an apple who most certainly did not fall far from the Malfoy Family Tree.

She was surprised to see however the undeniably hungry expression on his face as he watched her descend the stairs. There was a fire of lust burning behind his pale blue eyes as he ran them over her body. A sudden vision filled Hermione's mind as she looked down at Draco, she could see him on his knees before her making amends for all the rude things he said during their school days. She found herself imagining bringing a proud Malfoy to his knees and using him for her pleasure, of course her naturally bossy nature found this idea as appealing as her body.

The dress she had bought for this ball seemed to have been a very good decision. It was a simple sheath dress of bronze silk, which had been entirely encrusted with bronze, amber and golden beads, with her hair wound up on top of her head with strings of matching beads wound through the delicate confection of hair, she had left a few tendrils loose around her long slender neck and around her face to soften the look, these she had curled and brushed until they became tamed silky spirals. She had finished the outfit with bronze glass and amber earrings, a matching collar and bracelet of beads, bronze shoes and a small reticule which was created from the same silk and beads as the dress was looped over her wrist.

Admiring the look in her bedroom mirror she had been very happy with the look, seeing the look on Draco's face however had been priceless. Tonight she decided would be the night she seduced Draco Malfoy.

As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Draco held out one hand to guide her down the final step. "Ms Granger, might I just say how delightful you look this evening…"

"Thank you Mr Malfoy, coming from you that is indeed a compliment"

Draco was not totally sure whether this was a snide insult or a compliment, so he chose to take it as the latter "Thank you, might I escort you into the main hall?" he added with a charming smile.

"That would be lovely, thank you"

Once inside the hall Draco procured them both a glass of champagne from a tray carried by a passing house elf. Back in their school days he had once tried to take a glass of Champagne rather than the fruit punch from a house elf and received a severe telling off, this time of course the elf merely nodded and moved on around the room carrying his tray which was now full once more.

Handing a glass of the cool bubbly drink to Hermione "Champagne my dear?" he offered.

Hermione took the glass with a smile "thank you" under her breath she added 'you smarmy little git'

For a while after this they went their separate ways, mixing and speaking with the other teachers and the students, both of them however kept watching for the other and it seemed that every time one of them spotted the other, they would also be looking, so their eyes would meet and hold for a couple of seconds before they broke the gaze and looked away.

Hermione was talking with Professor McGonagall as Draco walked up behind her "excuse me ladies, Ms Granger, would you care to join me for this dance?" he enquired.

Hermione was about to tell him where to stick his dance when a tug deep inside her made her pause, she looked at him for a moment and had an argument with her own inner dialogue before she heard a voice that sounded amazingly like her own responding "thank you, I would be delighted"

As they danced closely together Draco tried to be on his best behaviour whilst Hermione waited with baited breath for him to start grinding against her like a horny teenager, she was amazed when it did not happen, and even more amazed that they were able to hold an adult conversation which did not end in her punching him in the face again. When she smiled to herself Draco noticed this "what you thinking?" he asked her.

"Just remembering something"

"Like what?"

"I, umm well I can't really say" she replied avoiding looking at him.

As they music ended Draco was leading Hermione from the dance floor toward a table "would it be the time you punched me in the face?" he asked her.

"How…. How did you know?" she spluttered and tried not to laugh.

"You were with me and you smiled, the only time that you ever smiled with me was when you punched me …"

Hermione expected him to be angry, but he was actually laughing. "You know that was one hell of a punch, I was pretty impressed, in a lot of pain, but impressed nonetheless"

Biting her lip Hermione was holding back a giggle "you did ask for it you know"

"I know, I know I was a total twat back then Hermione"

It was the first time he had ever called her by her first name and she found it was not all that offensive, in fact coming from him it was one of the nicest things he had ever called her. "I felt guilty after that Draco, I was angry with myself for letting you push my button"

"What if I said I would like to push your button?" Draco grinned cheekily.

"Draco, are you flirting with me?" she laughed expecting him to deny it…

"What if I was? Would that be a terrible thing?" Draco drawled.

Hermione was taking a sip of her drink and she choked on it, coughing while Draco patted her on the back.

"You cannot be serious" she gasped, her voice raspy from the coughing fit.

"Maybe I am"

"Draco, you don't even like me!"

"I have always admired you; I was just too big a twat to admit it"

"Bullshit!" Hermione spat out.

"No, I am serious, even in the first year, everyone was terrified of my father, hell I was terrified of my father and you; you stood up to him!"

"Draco I almost crapped my pants that day, but your father did fuck me off"

"Yeah, he has that effect on lots of people"

Hermione found herself laughing; Draco was surprisingly easy to get along with.

They stayed chatting and joking for a long while, both of them having more champagne.

Hermione found herself pondering whether she had actually been way off the mark with her thoughts about Draco Malfoy, that was until she excused herself to visit the bathroom, on her way back she spotted Draco take two more glasses of champagne from a passing elf, nothing strange about that, until she saw him take a vial out of his robes and pour a potion into one of the glasses.

She thought for a moment or two that it could possibly be his own medication, but she kept her eye on the glasses and as she approached the table again he held out a glass to her with a smile. Hermione took the glass from him with a smile; she now knew the potion was not for him, he had definitely given her the glass containing the drugged champagne.

"It's much cooler out in the hallway, would you like to take a short walk?" she asked him, fanning her face as though she was too hot.

"Certainly" he smiled and he threw back his head and downed his own champagne.

Hermione carried her glass with her as she walked out into the hallway and led the way out to the front courtyard, sitting on one of the benches she gestured for Draco to sit down next to her. When he sat Hermione noticed that Draco was staring at her glass, obviously waiting for her to drink it.

Leaning closer to Draco, Hermione motioned for him to come closer too, she then whispered in his ear …

"I know what you just did you little fucking pervert!"

Draco looked stunned; she could not have seen the potion surely? "I don't know what you mean Hermione"

Hermione took out her wand and cast a sealing and protection spell on the champagne glass. "You know that the Ministry would not look at a guy who drugs women as suitable teaching material; you would lose your job, your reputation and what oh what would daddy dearest say to the destruction of the Malfoy name?"

"Hermione, I was just…" Draco faltered.

"You were what? What excuse could you possibly have for slipping a potion into a woman's drink Draco? Am I missing a perfectly innocent explanation here?"

"Well no, but, ohh god" he put his head into his hands "you are going to ruin me aren't you; I cannot say that I blame you – I was just an idiot, I wanted, but I thought…"

Hermione looked sternly "you wanted what exactly Draco?"

Without looking up Draco whispered "you, I wanted you Hermione"

"You wanted me? Well why did you not just ask me out, or try to seduce me?"

"Oh come on, like you would have gone out with me"

"Well now we will never know will we… but there could be a way out of this for you Draco, but it all depends on how far you will be prepared to go to save your career, reputation and family name"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her nervously.

"You will become mine Draco, you will give yourself to me entirely, you will come to me when I say and you will do what I say, you will accept me as your Mistress and you will obey me!"

"That is blackmail! You would not blackmail someone it's just not you; it's more of a Slytherin trait Hermione"

"Like rape is you mean? Drugging and raping women? If you wish to keep your life the way it is you will comply to me Draco or I will ruin you – if you wish to call this blackmail then so be it… but you must choose now" She stood up and walked to the main doors "I will be in my rooms, if you are not there in 30 minutes I will take your response as being no, and I will contact the potions master – your mentor – and take it from there"

"Hermione please, don't do this…." Draco begged.

Hermione merely turned to him and replied "you have 30 minutes Draco, I suggest that you choose wisely" with that she walked into the building, once out of sight she paused and took a deep breath, 'fucking hell' she whispered to herself as she shook nervously 'well Hermione, there is no turning back now'

Inside her room she locked away the glass with the potion in it and sat on her bed wondering whether he would come or whether she would have to carry out her threat, more to the point would she do that to him? Could she ruin another person?

She didn't have to wait long as a mere 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in Draco" she called.

Once Draco stepped into the room he was a little shocked by her room, although still inside the ancient castle, her rooms looked like a modern loft apartment, she had evidently put her own stamp on her rooms.

"Lock the door Draco and come over here" Hermione ordered.

Draco moved over to the bed and moved to sit down "no Draco, stand, firstly there are some rules you must agree to before you agree to this" Hermione started to count off on her fingers as she listed some rules for him:

You will in public call me Ms Granger, but when we are alone you will refer to me only as Mistress.

You will do everything I ask of you, without question, no matter how much you wish to say no.

You will speak only when spoken to.

You will answer when I ask you a question.

You will always kneel in front of me with your eyes cast down until I tell you to move – and you will not make eye contact with me unless I order it.

When you are with me, if you are truly in pain and can go no further you will say the word 'amber' – nothing else will make me stop, but if you use the word be sure you mean it, as the play will halt there.

You will come to me when I call you, with no question, no excuses – I will never call you during school hours, you need not worry there, but during downtime and holidays I could call you at anytime and you will drop everything and come to me.

You will be released from this contract in six months, I will then give you back the glass and this is over between us, you will be free, but you will also never be with me again.

You will be only with me during this time; you will sleep with no other witch, or wizard, unless it is by my say so.

If at any point during the six months if you break my rules then you break the contract and I will pass on the glass and you will be ruined.

"So Draco those are my terms, do you accept these?"

Draco looked shocked "I have no choice do I?" he hissed.

"Of course you have a choice Draco, your choice is to be mine or be ruined – just because you do not like the choices; does not mean you have no choices"

"I agree" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Draco what was that?"

"I agree!" he snapped.

Hermione looked impatient, "need I go over the rules again Draco? Are you so stupid you cannot remember 10 rules?"

A mutinous look passed over Draco's face as he dropped to his knees and he replied again "I agree… Mistress"

Reaching out Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and ruffled it like you would a child "see Draco, was that so difficult?"

Hermione had to hold her breath so as not to laugh when she heard Draco growl under his breath – she supposed she could have chastised him for this but she thought she would let that one go for today.

"So Draco, I think it is time that I saw the goods don't you?" she gestured for him to stand.

When he stood he looked puzzled she added "well… undress for me please, and nice and slowly…"

"Undress?" he hissed.

"Draco you agreed to my terms, now it is not too late to back out…"

"I just didn't realise you meant"

"Oh come now Draco, you knew what I wanted you for, you don't think I wanted you for your witty conversation did you?" she smiled "women have the same drives as men you know; now I will not ask again…"

Draco blushed and wondered what in the hell he had actually agreed to, and for the next fucking six months!

Slowly he started to remove his robes and threw them onto a nearby chair as Hermione sat back against her pillows and watched him. Once his robes were off he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his arms and then threw it onto the chair with his robes. Glancing over at her as she sat there, he could see fire behind her amber eyes, the kind of fire he only ever saw there right before she had punched him and he knew it was passion, sure it could go both ways, she could be about to punch him again, or he was going to have a very good night.

Hermione watched Draco, she had imagined for a long time what his body would look like and she was so far not disappointed.

Draco sat on the edge of the chair to remove his shoes and socks before standing before Hermione again, this time wearing only his trousers; he slowly unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. Sliding his fingers beneath the waist he slipped them slowly down his legs and he glanced briefly at Hermione, he saw her bite her lower lip and he held in a wry smile. Stepping out of his trousers he kicked them aside and stood wearing his undershorts.

Hermione looked him over and noted that he wore the jockey kind; they were more fitting than boxers and clung in all the right places. 'My gods' she thought, he was fucking hot.

Watching her as she watched him was actually highly erotic and Draco felt his cock throbbing into life, maybe being blackmailed by this hot witch would not be so bad for him. He was about to lower his shorts when Hermione held up her hand to stop him, she then crooked a finger and gestured for him to come closer.

She sat up on the bed, swinging her legs off the edge as Draco stood next to her, she could smell his cologne and something deeper that was obviously all him, running a finger down the front of his shorts she heard him take a sharp breath in and smiled. Gesturing for him to turn around, as he did she was able to check out his arse, he obviously knew which underwear would be best for his 'assets' and he was not wrong, the soft fabric was moulded to his firm arse and Hermione felt the urge to sink her nails into his taught flesh and leave her mark there.

Giving him a light swat on each cheek she motioned again for him to turn again, hooking her fingers into his shorts she began to slide them down his hips, her eyes following the line of hair that ran from his navel all the way down to …. 'ohh heaven' she thought as his cock sprang free, he was almost fully erect and his length was, well 'mouth watering' was the first thing that sprang to mind, but she was amazed by the girth, she was no blushing virgin, but this was by far the thickest cock she had ever seen 'who would have thought on someone so slender…' she pulled herself out of that reverie, it made about as much sense as the shoe size comparison.

"Put your hands on your head" she ordered Draco.

He was puzzled but complied.

"Do not move them, whatever…"

"Ok" he replied.

"Ahem … "

"Sorry, Mistress" Draco replied trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Hermione reached out and ran a finger down the length of his cock from tip to base, and then back up, she felt him twitch beneath her touch and she saw a bead of juice well up from the tip and without thought she leant forward and ran her tip over the swollen head so that she could taste him. Running her tongue along the length of him, hearing him hiss above her as his hips jerked. Placing her lips against the tip of his cock she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft before taking him into her mouth, it was not so easy because of the sheer thickness of his cock, but she loved the feel of him against her tongue and she felt him twitch in her mouth.

Reaching up she took his balls into her palm and gently massaged them, scraping their silky purse gently with her nails. She carried on stroking him with one hand as she wrapped her other hand around the base of his cock as she feasted on his throbbing meat. When she heard his breathing pattern changing she knew he was close and she did not want him to cum just yet, so she released him and smiled as she heard him groan.

Pushing him away slightly she stood and turned her back on him "unzip me please" once unzipped she motioned for Draco to kneel and she stood in front of him and shimmied out of the dress, letting it slip down to the floor, pulled down by the weight of the bead work, stepping out of it she pushed it out of the way with her foot and she reached back to unclasp her bra. Pulling the straps down her arms, covering the cups of the bra with her palms she held it in place for a moment or two before dropping that also.

Draco took in a deep breath as he saw her breasts bared for the first time and she moved her hands over the soft flesh, pinching and rolling her nipples as she stood there wearing just bronze lace panties and hold up stockings. His mind was reeling with thoughts of how hot she looked and how erotic it was being ordered around by this bossy woman, his cock was so impossibly hard, it was almost painful.

Hermione leant down and took Draco's hand and motioned for him to stay on his knees, before leading him to the chair he had thrown his clothes onto, she slide down into the chair in front of him and opened her legs "eat me Draco" she ordered.

With a smile Draco replied "my pleasure Mistress" he bent forward and nuzzled into her crotch, running his teeth and tongue over the silk and lace. After a minute or so Draco reached up for the top of her panties and then paused "may I Mistress?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

After he pulled down her panties he raised Hermione's legs over the arms of the chair to open her up for him. Nibbling along her thigh until he reached his goal, he could already see that her pussy was swollen and wet, leaning in he placed his mouth against her, running his tongue between her lips and suckling gently on each before dipping his tongue into the well. Above him Hermione moaned as he ran his tongue along the length of her pussy again before moving his mouth slightly and blowing gently across her clit. Moving back in; he lathed his tongue over her stiff little clit before running his teeth over the top of it and nipping it gently.

Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's head and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head harder against her pussy as she panted and felt the familiar pulsing heat growing in her abdomen and her mind was clouding over.

As he continued to alternate between licking her sopping slit and swollen clit she felt the aching growing out of control until she came hard, bucking against Draco's face and screaming out his name.

It was one of the hottest things Draco had ever done; his cock was aching so much now, hearing her screaming his name as she came hard against his face and he lapped up the juices that flowed like a hot river from deep inside her.

Hermione was dazed following her orgasm, but she needed more, she wanted to feel his thick cock stretching her pussy. Standing on wobbly legs she almost dragged Draco to the bed, this time she didn't care if he walked, crawled or freaking flew, she just wanted him there as fast as he could.

Throwing herself onto the bed she pulled Draco with her and hissed "fuck me!"

Draco dived onto the bed and grinned, he placed his cock at the soaking entrance to her pussy and said "your wish is my command Mistress" and he pushed his hips forward, pressing deep into Hermione's pussy and she screamed, Draco grabbed his wand and cast a fast silencing charm on the room before the other teachers came running.

After letting her become accustomed to his cock buried inside her Draco began to fuck her slowly, making sure she felt every inch as it slipped in and out and he gasped "you are so fucking…. Tight" Hermione wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her deeper.

She had never felt so full in her life, she felt like her pussy was being torn apart and yet it felt so good. "Fuck" she hissed "fuck me hard Draco" and she dug her nails into his arse.

He gasped at the sudden pain as she dug in her nails so he started to thrust harder and faster the room was filled with the sounds of them crying out and fucking as they both spiralled towards orgasm.

Draco's cock was pounding harder in and out of Hermione's pussy as he leant forward teasing her nipples with his tongue and teeth. He would alternate between just thrusting straight in and out of her like a piston to rotating his hips as he thrust in and out and very soon Hermione felt her orgasm hit harder and faster than her first, she was soon crying out and bucking beneath him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck …. " Draco chanted as he felt her pussy spasm against his cock, he felt like her pussy would break off his cock if it got any tighter and then he lost all thought as his balls throbbed and he emptied his load deep inside her with a roar.

After he rolled off Hermione he was not sure if she would let him, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway and kissed her neck, moving across her cheek and then taking her mouth with his lips.

Hermione could taste her own pussy juices on his lips and smell the scent of her own arousal on his cheeks, she had never noticed before how a person could literally smell like sex.

Curling up into Draco's arms she felt the warm glow throughout her body and her pussy twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She heard the faint sound of snoring and realised he was asleep and she kissed his cheek and soon joined him in slumber.

The next morning Hermione woke as usual as soon as the sun was up, she made herself a coffee and sat in the chair opposite the bed. As she sipped her coffee she called for Draco to wake up, as he struggled out of slumber he didn't recognise the room he was in at first and then he remembered the night before. Sitting up he saw Hermione curled up in the chair; she was wearing pyjamas and holding a huge steaming mug in her hands.

"Come here Draco" she ordered as she put down her cup and picked up a pouch and opened it.

Draco was about to tell her where to go when he remembered the rules and he went to his knees in front of her – feeling self conscious as he was still naked.

Hermione held out her hand and opened it, laying in her palm was a gold coin, "Draco, carry this coin with you at all times, when I want you I will use my coin" she opened up her other hand and there was a matching coin "when I call you your coin will get hot and it will glow, when you take hold of it say the words 'yes Mistress' and the coin will act as a portkey and bring you to me, wherever I am"

She passed the coin to Draco and then said "do not forgot to come when I call – I will wait no longer than 10 minutes so that you can make your excuses – but you will on NO account tell anyone about this arrangement … is this clear?"

Draco turned the coin over in his hand, it would obviously work similar to the dark mark Voldemort had used, but it was not marked on his skin.

Without looking up he replied "yes Mistress"

"Ok Draco you are now dismissed, you will go back to your own rooms now and ensure no-one sees you leaving here" Hermione picked up her coffee again and a book and left Draco to gather his clothing and leave.

The End…?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, you are all a bunch of perv's after my own heart ;)

Thank You's go to the following for their reviews, you all made me smile…

chiquitaf16, Jillianspuzzlebox, Flaming Moth of Doom, kurai-tombo77, mibella, Bluebonnet77, Voracious Reader, Dreamweaver, hotbabe

This story did start out as a oneshot – however with the reviews I saw that many of you wanted more and my dirty minded lil muse would not let me rest, she kept on throwing lemons at my head … the only respite I had from this was while writing so here by your demand is Chapter2!

Right now our girl is giving the nasty little Draco his just desserts, while in the future Draco might turn the tables … who knows … right now he has plenty to be punished for… and I can think of a few other Slytherins who need bringing down a peg or two, so we will see what happens, one thing is for sure though, our Hermione is a strong witch and she will remain so! :D

**Blackmail is not just for Slytherins**

Chapter 2

'Four days… four bloody days' Draco mused 'and nothing, not a bleeding word' he was partly relieved and partly annoyed that Hermione had not spoken to him, contacted him or even shown that she knew he was even still breathing. He nearest he had been to her was in passing in the corridors, or down the table from him at meals, she never acknowledged him.

He had found himself several times wondering where she was and what or who she was doing, could it be he was jealous?

He of course shrugged off that idea as preposterous.

Many times he had thought about their experience together, the bitch had blackmailed him, humiliated him and used him like a ten knut whore … and yet he had thought about that time together and the best orgasm he had had in his entire life.

He had since used the imagery of her on her knees and his cock in her mouth while he had to keep his hands on his head when he had taken himself 'in hand'. The self provided orgasm was sadly nowhere near as good as the one with Hermione, but even the memory of her provoked orgasms better any he had experienced with the Parkinson slut.

Why had she not contacted him? Was it over already? Had she given up on her 'contract'? Draco picked up the coin she had given him and turned it over in his palm as he had so many times in the past days, but it had never told him he was wanted, 'maybe I should ask her to check it works' he mused and then almost smacked himself in the head for the mere thought of that. If she did not call him he was fucking free … but the sad fact was he didn't want to be.

He held the coin tightly, almost willing the damn thing to heat up and transport him to her, but that had never worked in the previous four days, so why should it work now?

The next morning Draco went down to breakfast and was sitting sullenly stirring his cereal; which was now so soggy it was inedible, the only thing to bring him out of his sulk was the familiar screech of owls as the post arrived as usual, owls swooping all over the main hall discharging their packages to their recipients, packages and letters from home for the students, a few letters for him from his friends, one from his father and another from his mother who was probably complaining about her father, he thought divorce was supposed to make them happy, but they still bitched at each other as much as they did when they lived together.

Once his own owl had nibbled on the toast Draco had given him; he flew back up into the rafters to return to the owlery, Draco was just removing the string from around his copy of the Daily Prophet when another owl headed in his direction, it was not a school owl and he did not recognise the creature. But it flew by him and dropped a parcel in front of him, unfortunately the package landed on the handle of his spoon, causing it to flick out of the bowl of soggy cereal and flicking the bowl of the spoon upwards, towards Draco's face, giving him a pile of cold, wet cereal right to the centre of his forehead, whereby it began to drip and run down his face.

He thought he heard a snicker coming from just down the table to his left as he wiped the cereal from his face, but as he looked down no-one appeared to have even noticed what had happened fortunately; not even Hermione looked towards him, she was eating a banana and reading her post. Draco felt his breath catch as he watched her raise the phallic fruit to her lips and slide it slowly between the lips he now knew to be soft and delicious especially when wrapped around his…

His thoughts were very rudely broken however as Hermione took a rather savage bite of the banana which left Draco fighting the urge to cross his legs and wince.

Turning his attention back to his mail he picked up the package the owl had assaulted him with; there were no marks on the wrappings to identify the sender. He was expecting some books from Flourish and Blotts but this was too small, far too light and was not marked with their usual stamps. Rotating the package in he hands he didn't recognise the writing on the pack either.

Setting it on the table in front of him he untied the string, unfolded the brown paper and opened the box.

Inside it was filled with tissue paper, digging into the soft paper he finally hit something smooth, pulling it from the box he found it was a leather cuff, the size showed that this was evidently designed to fit a wrist and it had several metal loops secured through the leather. He was confused and looked back in the box where he found a matching cuff, plus two more which were narrower but larger, putting them back in the box he was still puzzled, until he found something softer in the bottom of the box and this had a note attached to it.

Pulling this item from the box he soon regretted the move as he saw it was some kind of undergarment, crafted from soft leather it was little more than a pouch at the front and the back, well frankly there wasn't one! 'Bloody hell' he thought, the damn thing was a thong.

Stuffing everything back in the box hoping that no-one saw the contents, he picked up the note and unfolded it:

_Hello Draco_

_Have you been missing your Mistress? _

_The contents of this box are a gift for you and I expect you to be wearing them the next time I call you. You will wear the contents of this box and nothing else, and you will be with me within 10minutes of receiving the call. _

_Yours truly,_

_Mistress H_

_PS: you look terribly cute when you blush my pet._

Draco looked up and his head snapped around to the left expecting to see Hermione watching him, but she was not there, she had already left the table; he did however hear her laughing as she left the main hall via the teachers corridor which was situated behind the teachers table.

"Bitch…" he hissed under his breath.

He spent the rest of the day hoping to catch up with Hermione, he was so angry now; no way could that mudblood bitch treat him this way! But he never saw her and so never got that chance to prove he was stronger willed than her.

That is until 9pm that evening, he was sitting in his room reading when he felt heat coming from his pocket, he wondered what it was for a moment, before realising it was the coin, taking it from his pocket he wondered what he was supposed to do now:

If he went to her, she won.

If he stayed, she ruined him.

If he went he might get another mind blowing orgasm.

If he stayed he had a pile of dusty books and his own hand for company.

Making his mind up he threw off his clothing and put on the items from the box, looking in the mirror he saw himself as he never had before, he wore wrist and ankle cuffs and the rather snug pouch which when he turned around he saw vanished between his arse cheeks. Taking a deep breath he wondered what the hell he was doing as he took the coin in his hand again, nothing happened, he was confused as the time was ticking away, he then saw writing around the edge of the coin glow 'drop to your knees and bow your head'.

Draco got down onto his knees and looked at himself one last time in the mirror "you must be fucking insane!" he told himself before lowering his head subserviently.

Immediately he felt that uncomfortable tug behind his navel as he was transported to; at the last second he realised he had absolutely no fucking idea!

Hermione was sitting on a large wood and leather chair which resembled a throne as Draco appeared, he was still on his knees with his head bowed, but as he reached terra firma he raised his head to look up. "Did I tell you to look up boy?" she snapped "I have decided from now on that I will call you boy, as you do not deserve a name you little scumbag, and you certainly do not deserve the title of man".

He looked like he would challenge her, but he put his head back down again. She could see him trying to glance around the room without raising his head and she decided the change of venue had been a good idea.

In truth she had not taken him out of the castle, they were in the room of requirement, which had graciously become a dungeon room for her, complete with torture equipment. Many of the items would probably kill a person, in fact judging by the age of some of them, they probably already had.

She had even thought of a few more 'torturous' rather than 'torture' items and the room had obliged.

From his position Draco could see the stone walls and floor, no windows, the room was lit with flambeau and torches and there was a large round fireplace in the centre of the room. Hermione wondered how long it would take him to notice that there was no bed in the room.

Smiling to herself Hermione moved to stand in front of Draco, knowing that he would only be able to see the toes of her boots. She stood for a while like that just looking down at the top of his blonde head, before starting to tap the riding crop she held in her hand against the top of her boot.

"Do you believe in karma boy?"

When he did not answer she snapped…

"I asked you a question boy!"

"I don't, I'm not sure what it is"

"Well karma means that you get back from the universe what you put out into the universe" she paused for a moment to let this sink in "what do you think the universe would hold for you boy?"

"I, I don't know" he faltered, almost afraid of the answer.

Leaning closer to him Hermione put the crop under his chin and raised his face as she leant hers towards him "pain boy… you put out pain, you tease, you hate, you bully… you put out pain… so what do you think you deserve from the universe boy?"

Draco felt his mouth go dry and his tongue appeared to have been glued to the roof of his mouth as he finally managed to whisper… "Pain…"

Hermione grabbed his face in one hand and squeezed, forcing his cheeks forward and making him look rather hilarious; she only just managed not to actually laugh at him "Pain… what … boy?"

Draco was confused for a moment before the memory clicked into place "Pain Mistress…"

"That is correct boy"

Reaching behind her she picked up another item and Draco felt her touch his neck softly "I have another present for you boy"

She held out another longer piece of leather to him "take it boy"

Draco reached out and took the strap of leather and noticed it matched the cuffs at his wrists.

"Put on your collar boy" she ordered.

When he failed to comply she reached out with the crop she still held in her hand and ran the tip down his cheek "I will not ask you again boy!"

Reaching up Draco fastened the collar around his throat; Hermione watched him and felt the urge to run her tongue down the smooth, pale skin of his neck.

"Do you not have something to say for your gifts boy?"

"Thank you Mistress" Draco murmured.

Hermione heard him perfectly well, but she felt wicked so "what boy? Did you say something?"

"Thank you Mistress" he repeated; louder and clearer this time.

"Really boy, I know you were brought up to be a racist little prick, but I thought 'your kind' put more stock in manners" she almost spat the words 'your kind' "I have known puppies who are trained better than you boy. I see you need training too".

With that she leant forward and clipped something to the collar "come boy…" she intoned, this time sounding more like she was actually speaking to a puppy than a person.

Leading Draco across the room, he had to crawl on all fours, he would have complained but for the view he had as he crawled. Hermione was wearing a leather bodysuit which resembled a swimsuit with very high cut legs and lacing down the front, with this she wore leather thigh high boots and long opera length gloves.

Watching her arse as she walked ahead of him Draco felt humiliated and yet extremely horny, he felt his cock growing inside the pouch he was wearing.

That was until he saw where she was leading him…

Hermione lead him to a narrow bench with a red and gold padded velvet top – she saw the look of distaste at her choice of colour scheme and smiled to herself.

Raising the leash she pulled lightly before saying "up boy".

Draco stood up and Hermione felt a flutter of nerves as the tall blonde stood towering well above her, but she had to remain strong. Ordering him to lean over the bench, she raised it so that it supported him with his legs straight but he was stretched up onto his toes slightly. She fastened the clips of the ankle cuffs to the floor and then bent him right over to do the same with his wrists and then attaching his collar to the floor too.

She almost felt sorry for him as he did not look too comfortable, but he lived to make her feel uncomfortable, so it was payback time for the proud blonde wizard.

Walking around him she trailed her leather clad fingers down his neck and shoulders, caressing his back and then down towards his arse; which she had to admit looked fucking delicious as he bent over, she had the urge to sink her teeth into his perfectly rounded globes. Running her hand down one taut leg and then back up the other then she brought her palm down sharply onto Draco's tight arse cheek.

He jerked against the bonds and gasped.

"Don't be afraid to scream boy, no-one here will hear you"

Stroking the cheek she had spanked lightly she felt him relax a little and then she slapped the other cheek and he jerked forward again.

"You look so sweet with your little rosy cheeks" she teased him "just like you did when you opened your gift" she laughed.

"So boy, you have earned a lot of bad karma have you not, not only with me, but you have been a horrible racist little shit and now, it is payback – you will receive twenty whacks to those rosy little cheeks, but I will also add on one whack for every time you displease me. You failed to answer correctly five times before and I had cause to correct you; and so that will be five more…"

With that she brought the crop down sharply aiming for the fleshiest part of Draco's rounded arse cheeks. A second later she brought the second whack down on the other cheek. She watched Draco jerk against the bonds and he was biting his lip, still too damn proud to cry out, but she was determined he would.

"So that's four now boy, are you sorry for all the pain you caused yet boy?"

"Yes Mistress" he murmured.

Hermione leant forward and whispered to him "I don't believe you, you are sly, you are sneaky and you are an evil little shit".

She suddenly brought down one whack onto each cheek again with the flat of her hand "how many is that now boy?"

Draco cringed inwardly "Six Mistress"

Hermione ran her palm over his reddening cheeks and then lower until she caressed the bottom of the pouch where he balls were nestled, after giving him a gently stroke she then whacked him twice with the crop right on the sweet spot – ensuring she got both cheeks of his arse in both the strikes. Pausing for a moment she waited for Draco.

Blushing Draco hissed "Eight Mistress".

"Good boy" Hermione smiled and then she gave each cheek a smack with her palm again.

"Ten Mistress" he gasped, his ass cheeks throbbing and starting to burn, he was embarrassed to think of Hermione looking down as his glowing arse.

Running her palm over his reddened skin softly she paused and stroked him for longer this time, before moving her hand a fraction and delivering two swift whacks onto each cheek, the sudden shock of four whacks catching Draco off guard and this time he gasped and his cry echoed off the chamber walls.

Panting for breath Draco gasped out "Fourteen Mistress".

"See you little Slytherin brat, you can learn manners after all" she brought the crop down swiftly again directly onto that sweetspot twice.

"Sixteen Mistress"

Hermione walked back around Draco so that she was standing with her legs apart, his head looking at the floor between her thighs, she leant forward running the soft end of the crop from his ass all the way up his spine to the back of his neck. "Do you like being punished boy?"

"No Mistress" Draco hissed as the crop stroked his back.

Walking back around him, running her fingers along his back as she walked, her heels clicking on the stone floor; she reached beneath him and cupped his cock which was now rigid inside his leather pouch. "Oh boy, you disappoint me, after our time together you would still lie to your Mistress?"

She brought the crop down harder than ever, delivering two strikes to each cheek.

"Twenty Mistress" Draco cried, his voice almost screaming.

"You know we have to go to twenty six now don't you boy? For lying to your Mistress I probably ought to add on more than one".

"Sorry Mistress" he gasped, his arse was now stinging, but oh how his balls ached, he was hoping she would run her hand beneath him again and soon.

"You know I do actually enjoy punishing you boy" Hermione smiled to herself, you never heard the saying 'karma is a bitch' did you?" She brought two more sharp whacks down on his arse "you see boy, I am that bitch" another two whacks followed.

"FUCK!" Draco cried, his arse really on fire now, it took him a couple of seconds to catch his breath "Twenty four Mistress".

Hermione ran her hand over his glowing cheeks, running one slender finger down the crack between his cheeks, she smiled to herself when she felt Draco try to pull away from her probing touch "tell me boy, is this a virgin orifice?" she asked him smoothly.

"Of course it is!" Draco spat, just catching himself in time to add "Mistress".

"Oh come now boy, you expect me to believe that you Slytherins do not play 'drop the soap' in the showers?" she bit her bottom lip as she tried her hardest not to laugh as she visualised all the haughty Slytherin boys taking 'one for the team'.

"You want me to believe that you and Blaise never played 'hunt the snitch' and you never had any fun with Crabbe and Goyle? You purebloods do like to interbreed; maybe you practice on each other?"

She pressed her hand further between his arse cheeks and applied pressure to his tight puckered hole "Mmm very tight, maybe you told the truth… I will have fun breaking you in, I will look forward to finding something nice, thick and large to pound that nice tight hole… maybe I will find a well hung Gryffindor to do it for me, I am sure I will have them lining up to pound that arrogant arse of yours".

Before Draco could argue back Hermione brought two more sharp slaps down on his arse.

With his mind reeling, 'she wouldn't, would she?' he mused as he spoke "Twenty six Mistress".

Hermione moved away from Draco, and he could hear her rustling behind him, he was not sure what she was doing but he was afraid, was she about to make good on her last threat?

What he didn't know was that Hermione was actually just changing her outfit, she had kept the thigh boots, but now wore a miniscule leather thong and a balconette bra, it merely provided a shelf to hold up her breasts whilst covering nothing really, her rosy nipples were clearly shown to advantage.

Hermione unclipped the leash which attached Draco's neck to the floor and clicked her fingers, as soon as she did this all of other restraints unclipped and he was free to move again. Stretching gently Draco felt the blood surging into his aching arms and legs which made them burn almost as much as his arse was; and the blood rushing to his head made his lightheaded.

A light tug on the leash caught his attention "over here boy".

When he turned to see where Hermione was and he saw the new outfit he felt lightheaded again, but this time it was caused by blood rushing away from his head, which made his already aching member pulse and twitch.

Hermione was standing by the side of a long low bench which she patted the padded top of and gestured for Draco to sit on; when he did not move right away she gave the leash a light tug.

Finally getting the message he moved to sit on the bench which put him just about face to face with Hermione's crotch. He bit his lip and swallowed hard, as he took a deep breath he could have sworn that he could smell her arousal and this again caused an aching pulse within his cock.

Pushing Draco back lightly; Hermione made him lay down on the bench before clicking her fingers, fine chains moved from the restraints at his wrists and ankles, connecting themselves to loops on the bench, holding him down firmly.

With her little toy restrained once more Hermione ran her crop across the skin of his chest, moving down his body stroking her way, she saw him watching as her hips swayed with each step and her nipples peeked out of the enticing bra, she watched him lick his lips, she knew he wanted her, maybe as much as she wanted him.

Reaching his waist she slipped the tip of the crop beneath the leather pouch he wore, with a quick flick the snaps on one side of the pouch popped open, Draco cursed under his breath, he had not even noticed the snaps were there then he had put it on, with another flick of her wrist the snaps on the other side popped open.

Smiling down at Draco she grabbed the leather garment and tugged, he gasped as the leather pressed between his arse cheeks pulled free and she threw the item across the room.

Draco was left naked, with his cock standing proud and erect, Hermione smiled as she looked down at his delicious member. She had thought about him and his thick cock all week, only the feeling of wanting to tease the smug little bastard had stopped her calling him to fuck her witless and she was going to make the most of him tonight.

Running the crop lightly down his shaft, she watched as it twitched and a little bead oh dew appeared on the tip, leaning down she ran her tongue across the tip as she climbed onto the bench until she was straddling him. Draco gasped and raised his head a little, seeing for the first time that the thong she wore was actually crotchless; he watched for as long as he could hold his head up and he was able to see as she sank down onto his cock, her wet hungry pussy swallowing him whole.

Hermione began to rise and fall on his shaft, writhing and rotating her hips in the ages old dance of lust and need, she followed no particular rhythm and so Draco could not quite grasp onto any particular sensation, and he never knew which move would come next.

The only thing he was sure of was the fact he could feel her pussy tight and hot as it milked his cock.

Of course she could not let him only have pleasure from this ride; squeezing her pussy tighter Hermione smiled "I wonder how your Slytherin friends and your dear daddy will react when you have planted your seed deep in my belly Draco?"

She did not even notice that she had used his name, but he did and hearing his name on her lips made his already aching cock harder still, but her words instilled a fear into him. His father would spit a toad if he got her pregnant, he would not tolerate him bringing dirty blood to the Malfoy name. His friends would shun him and he would be stuck with a brat he did not want.

"Afraid are you? Scared of daddy's reaction? Imagine the reaction when your firstborn is sorted to Gryffindor" she ground her hips harder against him, feeling her own pussy twitch and grasp eagerly at the thick meat filling her.

"Don't worry the child will not be a Malfoy, I would never take your name for me or a child – but – oh dear, wouldn't that annoy daddy also? Your son would be a mudblood and a bastard" she clenched her pussy harder on his cock.

She would not admit it of course, she had used the charm that all girls at Hogwarts were taught by Madame Pomfrey, and she was also on the Muggle pill, so there was no chance she would fall pregnant by him; she was however enjoying teasing the little shit with the thought that he would be polluting his entire family line now and forever.

Riding Draco harder, she could see the look on his face, he was desperate not to cum inside her now, he was afraid of the consequences.

She gyrated her hips as she ground her clit against his pubic bone, feeling the familiar tightness growing deep inside her.

Throwing back her head she lost all thought of teasing Draco, her mind right now could concentrate only on the sensations building in her abdomen.

Panting as she rode him closer and closer to the edge, her mind was blurring as she hit the edge of sensation and began to freefall.

Draco felt her pussy clench harder and harder against his tool and he tried to hold back, but he had been hard so long now that his balls were crying out for release. Feeling her hot tight pussy pulsing against his dick and hearing her moan louder, her little gasps and guttural moans were making his nuts twitch and he knew he would be following her over the edge no matter how much he was afraid of the fall.

As Hermione came harder than even the last time with Draco she screamed, it was not a shrill and piercing cry but one that was from deep within her soul, a cry that had been heard from women for millennia and as long as mankind survived it would continue to be heard.

Hearing her scream and feeling her pussy spasm so hard and fast was like a punch in the stomach for Draco, he found he no longer had control of anything below his waist and as his cock exploded with sensation filling Hermione's tight hole with his seed.

It was several minutes later as Hermione lay limply against his chest they both caught their breath before on unsteady legs she climbed off Draco and grabbed a robe from nearby and slipped it on.

She was still wobbly on her feet as she clicked her fingers to release him again, she walked over to her chair – feeling like bambi when he took his first steps onto the ice – and sat. Gesturing Draco over to her, he wobbled over on equally shaky legs and dropped to his knees.

He knew now he could be utterly and royally fucked, the bitch could ruin him if he broke the contract and if she were to fall with his child, he knew then that he was totally bound to her, she was truly the mistress of his fate.

Hermione reached down and stroked Draco's cheek, she saw the light of fire in his eyes dim a little and she knew he was submitting to her, oh he would always try to fight it, he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin after all; but for now, she knew he was cowed.

"Your collar and cuffs will not come off by the way, they are there until I release you in six months – but do not worry, they will not be seen by anyone other than you and me; not even your father will see them"

She picked up her crop again and saw him flinch a little which brought a smile to her lips "If you take the coin in your hands and take the position it will take you directly to your rooms – you are dismissed my boy".

Handing Draco back the coin she saw him vanish before she prepared to apparate back to her own rooms, the good thing about teacher status meant she could apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts, but could not apparate into or out of them, merely from room to room. "I need a long bath" she muttered as she vanished back to her own rooms, smiling at the fact that poor Draco had no idea that he was still within Hogwarts the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews…

This is a slightly shorter chapter… but I hope you still enjoy its lemony goodness

~*~ HexxKitten ~*~

**Blackmail is not just for Slytherins**

Chapter 3

Hermione had been using Draco Malfoy to fulfil her needs for several weeks now, she had never taken him outside of Hogwarts – although he never knew this fact – she loved having the haughty little bastard under her thumb.

Spanking and whipping his perfectly rounded arse was one of her favourite delights, although the night she had **branded his arse with her initials using her wand was very enjoyable. The brand faded after a couple of days, but she loved seeing her monogram on his little pale cheeks, the idea that she owned him made her wet every single time she thought about it, and she thought about it often.

Now the school holidays were about to start, so she knew she would have to find other locations to take her little pet, she would be away from Hogwarts for two weeks and could not face the idea of not having his hot hard cock slip inside her for fourteen days… she might be the one in charge of their relationship, but Draco's hard meat was like a drug she could never have enough of. It seemed the more she had him inside her, the more she wanted him.

The last day of term was now upon them and their possessions were packed and taken down to the station at Hogsmeade for loading onto the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione rode one of the Thestrel drawn carriages to the station, sitting chatting with a couple of the other teachers, she was looking forward to seeing her parents, but glad that she had retained her own flat. She adored her parents and would see as much of them as she could during this holiday, but they would be busy with their dental practice and she was happy to have her own place to go and escape, like most parents throughout the world, even though their little girl had grown into a young woman; she would always be their baby.

Once onboard the train she waited whilst most of the teachers filled the staff coaches, she then slipped inside the next coach which was empty – she charmed a sign onto the window stating the carriage was closed for repair and closed all the blinds – waiting just a couple of minutes until Draco Malfoy was passing, she reached out of the coach and dragged him inside and locked the door.

"What the Fu…" Draco hissed

"Hello boy"

"No… not on the train… we could get…" he looked around nervously.

"Forgetting your manners boy?"

Draco was worried they would be caught in the carriage, but unfortunately his cock was not on the same terrified wavelength and his brain – his cock was considering the idea of sex on the Hogwarts Express as something to stand up for and the thought of being caught merely made it twitch and thicken.

"Hermione, please be reasonable, we can't, not on the train"

"Oh do stop whining boy, no-one can see in, the carriage is locked and a sign declaring it out of order will make anyone approaching pass the carriage by and there is a silencing spell in place – you do not think that I want people to know about this do you? I do not want people to misconstrue this and think we are a couple" the look of disgust on her face told him that she was repulsed by people thinking she might touch scum like him and he felt an unusual twinge of hurt; it was him who would lose the most by association with her and yet she acted like the he was filth.

Draco swallowed hard and realised that he was well and truly stuck between a rock – Hermione – and a hard cock. He was no longer the ruler of his own destiny, she set his rules and his traitorous cock followed her like a lapdog.

"Well boy…" Hermione drawled as she pointed to the floor in the carriage.

Taking a deep breath Draco looked down, he knew he was beaten; for now.

Dropping onto his knees on the carriage floor, he kept his head bowed, hoping she would not see the mutinous gleam in his eyes.

"Good boy" she intoned and patted him on the head like she would a well behaved puppy.

Hermione sat on the seat; she crossed her legs and took a book out of her bag to read for a while, totally ignoring Draco while she read.

Draco was getting angry kneeling there being ignored, if she was going to keep him here she could at lease 'use' him and give him some satisfaction too.

But Hermione knew exactly what she was doing, Draco had begun to enjoy their time together, he always got his 'happy ending' and it was time for him to learn that life was not always going to go in his very privileged favour.

After what no doubt felt like an eternity to Draco; Hermione put down her book and uncrossed her legs. "Well boy, I am in the mood for a little something…" she watched Draco smile; he now knew he would be getting his rocks off.

Sliding her hands down her thighs; she then drew them back up again, this time taking her skirt with them, drawing the fabric higher until she was able to open her legs wider still and Draco saw that she was not wearing panties. She watched his eyes widen and he ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip.

"Crawl over here my boy and put that tongue to good use"

Eagerly Draco crawled forward and sank his face into Hermione's pussy, he might have been brought up to despise the girl and her ilk; but he had to admit that if all mudblood's tasted like Hermione he might have to sample a few more sometime.

Running his tongue along the entire length of her slit he found that she was sopping wet already and he wondered just what she had been thinking to get her this wet; little did he know that the book she had been reading was by a muggle publisher called black lace, and they specialised in erotica written for women by women and while he was kneeling annoyed at being ignored she was reading literature that was turning her on.

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair and pulled his face harder against her, pressing her pussy into his face and moaning as his tongue hit her sensitive little bud before running back down her sopping slut again. The nasty little bastard might have a vicious little tongue but damn the little shit sure knew how to use it.

Draco felt her fingers in his hair, at first gently but soon it felt as though she was pulling his hair out at the roots as she urged his tongue onwards. He felt her pussy twitch as he slipped his tongue inside her and pressed his nose against her clit, hearing her moan as her breathing deepened and she leant back against the seat. Her moans driving him onwards until he was lapping at he slit and nibbling on her swollen clit; it was not long until he felt her bucking against the seat as he licked harder, pressing her thighs wider until they were no doubt almost painfully spread.

As his tongue flicked faster and faster against her clit Hermione felt herself losing control, her mind whirling as her pussy and abdomen clenched; twitching with an aching desire.

She was now aching for release and the sensation was growing and spreading through her body, she was just barely able to ride the rising tide to its peak; which Draco pushed her over when he slipped two fingers inside her pussy and ran them around the ultra sensitive ridge of her opening.

With a scream Hermione came hard, digging her fingers into Draco's scalp and pressing his face so hard into her pussy that the poor boy was in danger of either suffocation or drowning in her soaking orifice.

Draco smiled against her delicate and pulsing folds, feeling his cock twitch in appreciation, knowing his time was now on hand, she would now give him the release he was aching for.

Hermione recovered slightly and pulled her skirt back down; she reached into her bag and threw a tissue at Draco who used it to wipe his face; which was thoroughly coated in Hermione's pussy juice.

Once she was decent and waved a hand toward the door and Draco heard it click as it was unlocked.

"Your services are no longer required, you are dismissed" she gestured for him to leave.

"What?" Draco hissed

"Oh dear need I spell it out, are you really that simple boy?" Hermione rolled her eyes "you… are… no… longer… required…" she wiggled her fingers dismissively.

"What about me?" Draco snapped "I have not" he looked down toward his crotch.

Hermione laughed at him "that was NEVER part of this deal boy, you cum if I get pleasure from that, not you; and today I am satisfied with the service you have already provided and I no longer require your company"

Draco was furious, he was gaping at Hermione and opening and closing his mouth like a fish 'how dare that fucking mudblood bitch…'

"Are you forgetting why you are here Draco? Need I remind you of our contract?" she asked him.

He looked down and whispered "no…"

"No… what boy?"

"No, Mistress" he hissed and headed toward the door.

"Oh and Draco" Hermione called to him "Although we are on school holidays you will keep your coin with you, as I will have more free time with no lessons, I will be calling on you and you will come to me within 10 minutes as agreed"

Before Draco could reply Hermione picked up her book again and started to read once more, letting him know that he was well and truly dismissed.

As soon as he was out of earshot of the carriage he let rip with a string of obscenities that would have made a sailor blush and headed for the bathroom; once inside he chased out several first years with a snarl and as they saw his imperious sneer they scampered out of the room.

Drawing his wand he locked the main bathroom door, cast a silencing charm and moved over to the basins, unfastening his jeans he withdrew his cock with a hiss, he ached so much from both the confinement and the denial of release.

Taking his cock in hand he realised he still held the tissue which was soaked in her pussy juices; without even conscious thought he raised the tissue to his face and inhaled deeply.

Stroking his hard member harder and harder, he could smell Hermione all over the tissue and he could still taste her on his lips, he imagined punishing the little mudblood bitch for everything she had done to him, he imagined tying her down and eating her until she begged for release and even then he would leave the cunt tied down and aching for release, he would fuck every one of her damn holes until she was screaming and creaming.

With each stroke of his shaft he was cursing her name and her very existence 'that…bitch…will…pay!' he gasped as he came hard, spraying his seed all over his hand and some hit the mirror.

Looking up into the mirror and seeing his spunk run down the glass; he met his own eyes in reflection and promised himself "I will find a way to get back at that mudblood bitch!"

Using a cleaning spell he cleaned up the mirror and his hand, he slipped the tissue into his pocket and left the bathroom.

Heading for the Slytherin carriages he slipped into a seat next to Blaise Zabini "where the fuck you been Malfoy?" the other Slytherin asked.

"Keep your fucking nose out Zabini" Draco snapped.

"Ohhh excuse me your Lordship" Blaise hissed and he gave Draco the one finger salute before turning to look out of the window.

Blaise never spoke to his friend again until they drew into Kings Cross Station.

Draco was pleased for once for the silence; he had a lot going on in his mind right now and a lot of planning to do.

a/n

** This has not been included in the story so far, it is merely Hermione recalling the experience, but she enjoyed it so much that I am more than positive that she will do this again…


	4. Chapter 4

a/n Thank you so much for the lovely reviews… RL has been mental for me lately, but I have this new (longish) chapter for you and the next with be ready within the week – so no I have no abandoned you. I am also working on a new LuMione fic – but I will be finishing it before I start to post, so I don't keep you all waiting too long….

b**Please note that this chapter contains lemons, but it also contains a hint of m/m slash … if that offends you please skip down this chapter until the (~*~*~) … I won't give away what will happen but if you can read slash without freaking I promise it will be worth it … just do not take anything at face value… **/b

~*~ HexxKitten ~*~

b**Blackmail is not just for Slytherins** /b

Chapter 5

Hermione had been contemplating hitting Draco Malfoy with a rather low blow when it came to punishing him, she had thought of a way to torture him that she knew he would despise and yet she was not sure that she could bring herself to actually carry out.

She had threatened him several times with taking his tight little arse; she had also threatened to get a Gryffindor or two to assist. That was the part she was uneasy with, but she had come up with a very sneaky plan and tonight, she was going to be calling on Draco and he was going to be very sore in the morning.

Draco had no idea what his Mistress was planning for him as the coin in his pocket signalled he was required in her presence that evening. He was sitting having dinner with his father at the time and he knew this was not going to be easy, his father had not seen much of Draco lately and every time he had visited him, Hermione had called him; he was beginning to wonder if she actually knew.

It was not easy giving his father the slip, especially as the old bastard was a stickler for tradition, manners and etiquette. So when the coin began to burn in his pocket he knew he would be in trouble either way, sure his father would probably punish him if he went, but she would ruin him if he didn't. "Damned if I do – damned if I don't" he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked looking at his son.

"Oh nothing" Draco lied "I just have to go to the bathroom" he moved his chair back "please excuse me father"

Lucius watched his sons retreating back suspiciously, during the last few visits the boy had come up with excuses which required him to leave suddenly, Lucius had the feeling something was going on with his son, but he could not quite put his finger on what it was.

Slipping from the table silently and unknown to Draco; Lucius followed his son, he did not go to the closest bathroom which was unusual, he went instead to his own suite.

Standing outside the door Lucius felt a very minor twinge of guilt at invading his son's privacy; but that was soon outweighed by his desire to control his entire world, including his son. Listening he heard rustling in the room and then the sound of disapparation. "What in the name of Merlin!" He hissed and tried the door, it was locked from the inside; withdrawing his wand he opened the door and stepped into his son's empty room.

Lying on his son's bed he saw the outfit Draco had worn to dinner. Lucius was furious, his son had sneaked out of the house without properly excusing himself; it was hard to work out which angered him the most, his son's lack of discipline or his lack of manners.

There was no sign in the room as to where his son might have gone, he called for one of the house elves, when the little wrinkled creature arrived with a pop; Lucius ordered the him to wait hidden in Draco's room "you will not let my son know you are here and you will come to me and let me know the moment my son returns!" Lucius twitched his robes away from the small creature as he turned and left the room, before he exited the door he turned back to the house elf "fail me in this and you will find yourself the proud owner of a new pair of socks!"

As his master left the room Minki squeaked nervously, all of the Malfoy household elves knew of the fate that had befallen Dobby, first he betrayed the family, he was given a sock and cast off, then he was killed. To the elves this was all linked, had he not been a bad servant he would still be alive, none of them were aware of the valiant way the little house elf had actually given his life in the fight against 'he who must not be named'. Tucking himself on top of the wardrobe in his young master's room the little elf made himself invisible and waited for the boy to return, all the while knowing he would be bringing down the wrath of his father on the boy's head.

Draco meanwhile was totally unaware of the situation at home, he was hoping to return as soon as possible; feign illness – hence his long bathroom visit, and retire for the night. He knew that if he actually managed to pull this off he would be extremely lucky.

Landing as usual naked he felt the slight fizz against his skin as the collar, wrist and ankle restraints appeared, he was kneeling before a small platform, keeping his head down he glanced around him and was able to see that he was not in the usual dungeon she took him to.

"Welcome my boy" he heard the familiar voice of his Mistress. "Come with me my pet" she patted his head and led him to a large frame which was the centrepiece of the entire room.

Hermione gestured for him to stand and then she clipped his restraints to the frame so that he was standing with his arms and legs open in a spread eagled fashion. She ran her fingers down his chest and stomach and watched as his cock jerked upwards as though begging her to continue the path her fingers were taking; but she didn't, she stepped back and Draco was able to see for the first time what she was wearing, and she smiled when she heard his breath hitch.

Draco knew he was lost as his eyes settled on his Mistress and he felt all of the blood leave his body and gather in his loins, he found he could barely muster enough brain cells to work out how to breathe let alone put together two words.

Hermione stood before him in a one piece leather cat suit, gloves and spiked heel boots, there was not an inch of her body showing from the neck down and yet the soft leather was sculpted to her body so much so that everything was on show. He could see her hard nipples, and the shape of her mons, his mouth was so dry he would love to be drinking from that hidden well right now.

She had pulled her hair back from her face and left it in a long plait down her back, she looked like a strict school mistress and yet so much naughtier, he wondered what she had in mind for him tonight and he felt his cock throb again. Gods how much he wanted her, she was ruling his life and yet giving him the best orgasms of his life and he wanted more, she was like a drug and he was hooked.

He heard the door open and close and someone entered, looking up startled he gasped, she had never brought anyone else into their 'relationship' and he freaked out, trying to break loose.

Hermione reached up and stroked his forehead "shhh pet, you know Mistress G" she gestured towards the girl who had come into the room 'fuck me!' he thought as he realised who she was "Weasel?"

"Ferret" the redhead intoned back.

Reaching forward Hermione slapped his cheek lightly – it was obviously a warning shot across his bow. "You will show Mistress G the same respect that you show me boy, or you will be punished. This establishment is owned by Mistress G, you will not speak to her that way in her own establishment – is that clear?"

Draco hung his head "yes Mistress"

Ginny smiled at Hermione "I see his training is coming along" she then turned to Draco "welcome to my club boy, you are no doubt wondering where you are? This is Mistress G's it is a club for 'discerning' ladies and gentlemen who come here to play – everything that happens within my establishment is confidential, all of the people entering are covered by a charm that will make them unable to speak of what happens here, they will not be able to recall who or what they saw, or what those persons did, they will only recall their own experiences … but every one of them comes here by choice, so they all agree to this anyway, it protects them all." She walked around Draco and ran her fingers over his body, "Mmm I always used to wonder what was beneath those robes back at Hogwarts, and I have to say, I am not disappointed"

Draco found himself watching the youngest of the Weasley clan and his mouth was watering, she was wearing what looked like a Hogwarts uniform, but her skirt was so short that it barely covered where it touched, and it hardly touched anything, her shirt was unbuttoned and she had tied the bottom up for that he could see her midriff, under this she wore a black lace bra and panties, the whole thing was topped with a generic house robe, and she wore her hair in pigtails. Even though she was now in her twenties the young woman still looked very young and her outfit made her look like she was still a schoolgirl. Gods if she had dressed like that at school he would have thrown her on the teachers table and taken her in front of the entire school.

"Mione I will let you know when your guest arrives" she said as she headed to the door.

Hermione smiled and thanked her "playing teachers again tonight I see?"

"Oh yes" Ginny laughed "I didn't do my potions homework so I need to be punished apparently" she winked and Draco wondered if she meant Snape, oh Gods no… she couldn't…

Hermione smiled at her friend "have a good time with the bat" she laughed and Draco gasped, oh god the last thing he needed to know was that Snape was in the next room spanking Ginny Weasley, unfortunately his cock didn't agree as it twitched again and this was not missed by Hermione; who smiled at him.

As Ginny left the room Hermione turned back to her pet "I see the idea of our former Professor being Dominant appeals to you my pet, maybe I should bring him through here to punish you properly?"

Draco pulled against his bonds, "he is my Godfather damn you, he cannot see me this way!"

Reaching forward Hermione took both of his nipples in her hands and pinched them hard, as he winced in pain she saw his cock twitch "do not ever take that tone with me again pet, I do understand your fear though, you would not wish Severus to tell daddy that you get off on being punished would you?"

"There is something new I wish to introduce you to today my pet" she walked over to a tripod set up by the podium, "this my pet is a muggle invention called a video camera, this means I will have a little memento of our time together today, a film I can watch anytime I desire to see my little pet I can"

She watched Draco as his face paled realising that she would forever have a hold over him with the tape; she deliberately acted as though she misunderstood his fear "oh don't worry my pet, I will provide you with a copy so that you can remember our time" she didn't point out that she would destroy the tape should he prefer it or she would swear an unbreakable vow that she would never let anyone else see the tape or tell them about it, he deserved his punishments, but she would not deliberately ruin his life, she was not Slytherin enough for that.

Flicking a switch on the camera she set it recording; approaching Draco again she ran her leather clad fingers over his cheek, trailing them down his neck, shoulders and chest. Hearing his breath hitch she moved lower until she ran one finger along the length of his shaft.

"So eager my pet, I am honoured by your responses to me" she stroked his shaft from tip to base and ran her fingers lightly around the base, stroking the soft creped skin of his balls.

Reaching into the top of her boot; Hermione withdrew a large metal ring, placing this around the base of Draco's cock and his balls, waving her hand over the metal as it warmed against his skin, using magic to tighten it enough to prevent ejaculation but not to cut off the blood flow too much.

Walking around Draco on the frame she gave his arse cheeks a swat with her palm, watching as her hand prints bloomed into view, one on each cheek. When she reached the side of the frame she pressed a couple of buttons and the frame began to bend over taking Draco with it, he was soon stretched taught and bent over forwards from the waist. The restraints and bar at the centre of the frame holding him up.

Stroking her hands over his arse Hermione pressed her hand between the cheeks and pressed them gently against the tight little rosette "it's time to take your virginity my pet. She laughed as he fought his bindings, "don't fight it my pet or it will be harder for you…"

Hermione walked over to the side of the room and wheeled a cart closer to her pet, Draco saw the cart but had no idea what was on it he was almost too afraid to know. Taking a tube from the cart Hermione pressed her fingers harder between his cheeks and then splayed her fingers, allowing her to see his tight pink pucker, she placed the tip of the tube against his tight virgin hole, slipping the long tip inside him and squeezing hard.

Draco jerked and gasped as his rectum was invaded and then filled with ice cold cream "oh I'm sorry my pet" Hermione laughed "did I not mention that this was chilled?" she knew she was being a little sadistic, but she loved it, she loved seeing him jerk with the shock of the cold intrusion to his sacred little hole.

Taking a short thin stick in her hand she showed it to Draco "this is going to be the first inside you my pet, and it will stay there!" she watched the shock register on his face before she eased his fear "it is made of cream my pet, it will melt inside you and ensure you are nice and lubricated deep inside" she reached back behind him and pressed the tip against his pucker, "press back my sweet and relax, or I might hurt you, this is going to happen whether you make it easy or hard on yourself… so I suggest you help yourself…"

Pressing the stick harder she felt the tip slip inside and she kept on pressing, until the stick was all but gone, finally she eased the very end of the stick right inside him, using the tip of her little finger, ensuring none of the stick was projecting from inside him. "good boy" she whispered and dropped a light kiss at the base of his spine "can you feel it melting inside you my sweet?" she listened as all Draco could do was moan.

Taking the first toy she showed it to Draco again, this was a long glass dildo with bumps all over the surface, it was smooth and tactile, it was not as thick as a cock; it would help ease the way for the next toy. "This is for you darling" she whispered, watching his eyes widen, seeing fear in his eyes and she could see he was fighting an inner struggle with his natural urge to fight her on this. But in his mind he knew that if he angered her she could do far worse to him.

Moving back to behind him she ran more lubricant over the tip of the dildo before pressing it against his tight hole "press back my sweet, and relax, let me inside you". She felt him sigh and shake a little before he pressed against the intruder at his back door.

He pressed back as though he needed to make a bowel movement, how many times had he taken a woman this way, talking her through the routine so that he could ease his way inside her, but this was a first for him, he was now the one being taken in the arse.

Hermione stroked his cheeks and spoke softly to him as she pressed the glass dildo deeper and deeper inside him, knowing he would be feeling every bump as it passed through the tight ring of nerves that were the barrier she had breached.

Draco had never expected this to feel so good, he moaned as he felt the glass intruder nudge against his sensitive prostate gland and his cock jumped as his head swam, his balls were already aching and he was sure he would have cum but for the ring tight around his cock and balls.

All too soon he felt her hand against his skin, knowing the glass dildo was now lodged deep inside him.

Stroking his back and cheeks Hermione whispered to Draco "good boy my pet, it seems you have a very eager arse my sweet" She moved around him and bent over, kissing him quickly, running her tongue lightly over his lips. Moving back behind him she slowly rotated the dildo, letting his inner muscles ripple over the bumps in the glass; before slowly drawing the dildo back out, stopping just before the end slipped out, she slid it back in then settled into a rhythm as she fucked his arse deeply with the toy.

She could hear him moaning and panting as she reamed his tight tunnel, finally she drew the dildo out and removed it from his tight pucker, although she had to admit, his pucker did not look quite so tight anymore.

Moving back to the front of Draco she took another toy with her, this time he saw she held a silver butt plug, it started at the end with a smooth rounded tip, but then widened out to a thick bulb, before nipping in again, it had a flat end which would remain outside his body, as she turned the plug he saw that the end bore the Gryffindor badge. He wanted to get away from that toy, he was afraid of the thickness in the middle but more so he did not want to be displaying the badge of that house. Hermione merely smiled at him and ran her hand down his face.

Returning to her spot behind him she put more lubricant onto the entire fat bulb of the plug before placing the tip against Draco's arse, telling him to relax and press back as she pressed this new and thicker intruder inside him, she knew this one would be harder for him but she pressed steadily, pausing a few times while he caught his breath. Finally she reached the pinnacle of the plug, the fattest part was stretching his ring tight, he was quivering and shaking as he tried to accommodate the plug, as he cried out with his hole punished to the max she pressed forward, letting it slip inside him and permitting his ring to relax against the much thinner stem of the plug.

Once his breathing had settled down she pressed and pulled on the plug, loving the sound of him moaning, she could see his balls were drawn up tight against his body and she knew he would be coming now if it were not for the ring. She rotated the plug so that the Gryffindor badge was the right way up and smiled.

Draco was horrified at that moment to hear the door open again but he could not see who had entered, he was somewhat relieved to hear Ginny Weasley speak, "ohh pretty" she pressed against the plug "Gryffindor really suits you Malfoy" she smiled.

"How's your arse?" Hermione asked her.

"I won't be sitting down anytime soon" she winked "I came to tell you that your visitor is here"

"Oh, perfect timing" Hermione ran her palm down Draco's spine "I will be back shortly my pet, we have company"

As Hermione left the room Draco wondered what she had meant by 'we' have a visitor.

Outside the room Ginny turned to her friend "are you really sure about this? He will be extremely angry".

"I know, but the snarky little bastard needs to be brought down a peg or two, so yes" she looked thoughtful for a minute "I think…" picking up a beaker she tossed back the thick contents and waited.

Draco was getting impatient and wondered where Hermione had gone, he was left in a very precarious position and he was hoping she had not just gone and left him there, this position and the plug in his butt would take some explaining should he need to call for help.

Just as he was getting frustrated and starting to try and loosen his bonds the door reopened, he was relieved until he heard a voice behind him "oh my Malfoy, looks like you are in quite a bind there" he closed his eyes and hissed.

"Potter; what the fuck are you doing here, where the fuck is Hermione?"

"Oh she is talking to Professor Snape, she told me to come in and… say hello" Harry replied.

Draco was furious, this could not possibly get worse, he was naked, bound and had a plug up his arse and in walks Harry fucking Potter. He was stunned however when Harry walked closer and ran his hand over his arse.

"What the fuck Potter, get the hell away from me" Draco hissed.

"Hmm seems to me that your Mistress needs to work on your manners Malfoy"

Draco was furious, he was tugging against his restraints as Harry pressed on the plug which was buried deep in his arse, he actually shouted out for Hermione, hoping she would come back into the room and send Potter away. But his voice merely echoed off the stone walls.

"Oh Malfoy, save your breath, surely even you realise that the room is soundproofed – she wont hear you, no-one is coming here to help you – most people would say that you deserve everything you have coming to you" Harry drawled smiling in a way that he knew would piss Draco off even more.

"What the hell do you mean; coming to me?" Draco spat.

Harry walked to the chair and took off his jacket, dropping it onto the chair and walking back to Draco. He walked around in front of Draco and began to unfasten his jeans, stepping forward he drew his wand and pressed it against Draco's chin, "well get to it Malfoy, and no teeth, or you will have NO teeth"

Draco was about to tell Harry to go to hell when Harry took the advantage of Draco's open mouth and pressed forward. Suddenly Draco found himself for the first and he hoped last time in his life with a mouth full of another mans cock; he tried to fight the waves of nausea that roiled through him. Harry pressed the wand harder into his neck below his chin, ordering him to get to work.

"Surely you know the routine Malfoy, you have used plenty of girls this way in the past haven't you?"

Furious but unable to do anything but comply as he had a wand to his throat, Draco closed his eyes and ran his tongue along the length of Harry's shaft, he wondered if losing his teeth would be worth it were he to bite down and turn Potter into a eunuch.

Harry merely pressed forward until his hardening shaft was deep into Malfoy's throat, he knew the ferret would only be able to breathe through his nose he was pressed so deep and the thought had his cock twitch and stiffen.

Draco moved his tongue and lips across the phallus in his mouth, thinking the entire time about how many ways he would kills Potter once he was free of his bonds.

After a while Harry grew bored, Malfoy's blow job was mediocre at best, so he withdrew from the haughty blonds mouth, moving around his body until he reached his backside.

"Very nice Malfoy, never realised just what you were hiding beneath those robes, maybe I should have taken a peek sooner"

"Get the fuck away from me Potter, or I will fucking kill you!"

"Oh ferret shut up, firstly you have the mouth of a dockside whore, although you are not going to earn a great deal from blowing sailors judging by that lacklustre performance, and secondly, you are in no position to give orders, what are you going to do to me eh? Swear some more and rattle your restraints?" Harry laughed "ohhh I am sooooo scared … NOT"

Draco was unaccustomed to anyone speaking to him this way, people sucked up to him, he was rich, handsome and dangerous, Potter should be subservient to him not the other way, and this made the bound blond furious.

Harry pressed again on the plug buried in Draco's arse, before gripping it and giving it a twist, he then slowly began to draw the toy out of its snug hiding place. Smiling as he heard Draco cry out as the widest part of the plug once again passed through his tight ring. Once the toy was set aside he watched as Draco gasped for breath.

Positioning himself behind Draco he took hold of his cock and guided it against the stretched hole on display "oh Malfoy you should have seen how many of Gryffindor house wanted to be in my place right now, I have never seen such a queue" as he felt Draco fight against his bonds again, Harry grasped his hips and impaled himself deeply in his nemesis' arse.

His screams echoed off the stone walls as Draco fought against the intruder in his arse, he was disgusted by the act itself but more so by the fact it was Potter, and even worse he could feel the intruding member in his arse was causing a sensation he had felt before, but never this intense. He was gasping and panting as he tried to get used to the sensation but it merely grew, he tried to think about anything but the sensations rippling through him, but he was failing miserably.

Harry could feel Draco shuddering and changed the angle of his assault and this was enough, he heard Draco cry out in a deep guttural cry that made him smile, as he felt him tense he knew it was time and he slapped Draco on the arse… hard.

As he felt his balls tighten he knew his humiliation was now complete, not only had Potter used him, his body had reacted to that, as Potter spanked his arse cheeks hard he felt his orgasm as it tore out of his body, and he spilled his seed onto the floor in front of him.

b**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (slash safe from here)** /b

His body relaxed and he hung limply against the bonds holding him to the frame, he felt someone move around him and kneel in front of him but did not respond as a hand gently stroked his face:

"Draco, look at me"

Draco didn't respond, with his mind told him something was different.

"My pet, look at me…"

He felt a hand begin to raise his chin, but he did not wish to face Potter right now, not after what had happened. His mind however told him to look up, and he let himself be guided by the hand beneath his chin.

Kneeling in front of him he didn't see Harry Potter, he saw Hermione, or did he; he seemed to be watching as Potter's hair grew into a long brown braid and the scar oh his forehead dissolved. Before him now knelt Hermione, she was wearing Potter's clothing and glasses; which she tossed to one side.

With a sudden realisation Draco lunged at Hermione "you bitch!" he hissed.

"Disappointed it was only me my pet? Would you prefer me to actually call on Harry?"

Draco gave Hermione a look that was murderous, but she merely smiled and stroked his cheek. "My poor pet, so angry with me"

"How did you; you sounded like Potter…"

"Oh I have been 'doing voices' for years, I do Harry, Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall and several others, are you impressed my pet?"

Draco was still furious with her, but he was so relieved that it had not actually been Potter who had taken him.

Hermione gently released his restraints and let Draco loose; she rubbed her hands along his arms and legs as the blood flowed back into his limbs. As he knelt before her she moved back to her knees in front of him, leaning closer she moved as though to kiss him, but at the last second she moved slightly to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling as she saw the look of disappointment which crossed his face.

Leaning toward her Draco reached out and gently stroked her cheek, all anger forgotten "is there anything I can do to please you this night my Mistress" he was hoping that he would be able to lay his hands upon her soft feminine body, he told himself that this was merely a reaction to feeling assaulted by a male, he just wanted to exorcise those memories, but a mocking little voice at the back of his consciousness which was pointing out that he just wanted her; period.

Rising to her feet Hermione smiled "so eager my pet" she stroked her fingers through his hair "but I won't be requiring you for the rest of the night – you may return home" she moved over to the video camera and took out a card, with a flick of her wand she duplicated it and pocketed the original, walking back over to the chair on the small podium she took a healing potion from the table by the chair "when you arrive home, take a bath and add this to the water, it will ease any; soreness, and this" she handed him the duplicated memory card "is your copy of the video from tonight, look after it, or destroy it, but you will require a muggle computer should you wish to view it and take a 'walk down memory lane'"

"Thank you Mistress" Draco took the potion and card, then prepared to apparate home.

"Oh Draco, there is something I do require from you…" she waved him closer and gave him his orders before patting him on his sexy little arse "goodnight my pet" she waved her hand dismissing him.

Draco apparated home unaware he was being watched as he arrived in his room, he noted the time and realised his father was no doubt furious with him, he had rudely left mid meal and never returned, oh well, I will face that dragon in the morning. He opened his private safe and sealed the memory card into it, before stepping into his bathroom and ran a bath, pouring in the potion before stepping in and sighing as the water eased the aches from his body. He did not hear as the elf in his room vanished with a soft pop.

Minki; one of the Malfoy elves appeared in her Masters room "Mr Malfoy Sir, Master is home…"

Lucius looked at the clock and frowned, his son had been gone for a couple of hours.

"Master; Master Draco was naked when he got home Sir…" the little elf looked embarrassed, and Lucius was surprised to see that the little creatures could actually blush.

"He was what?"

"Naked Sir, he apparated into his room, naked…"

Lucius frowned, what the hell was going on with his son? Where was he vanishing to and why would he be returning naked?

"Where is my son now?"

"In his bathroom Master; he also put something into his safe Sir, Minki did not see what it was Sir"

Tossing back the glass of fire whiskey he was drinking Lucius stood, waving a hand toward the elf he rudely dismissed her. He stalked out of his rooms and headed for his son's suite, no doubt Draco expected to hear from him in the morning, Lucius preferred to keep the upper hand and decided he would tackle this issue immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blackmail is not just for Slytherins**

Chapter 5

Draco was lying in his bathtub, soaking away the aches of the evening and thinking about the wicked trick Hermione had played on him, it had been a scheme worthy of a Slytherin mind, he was still angry at the humiliation, but quite proud that she was capable of such duplicity.

Although he was still angry at being blackmailed into slavery by her; he was smart enough to recognise that he was having the best orgasms of his life so far. He was less likely to spend time considering the end of their 'contract' as he found he did not like the concept of freedom from her, and that fact both angered and frightened him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, his life was complicated, but he would not change it at the moment, he was merely content to live from one day to the next.

The one thing which did concern him however was the not so small task his Mistress; when had he begun to think of her as such when not in her presence; had challenged him with, were he to pull it off she would be happy with him, but he; he would be furious and he was not a man Draco enjoyed facing when he was angry…

It was as though merely the thought had brought his meanderings into being, the door to his bedroom opened with a crash and heavy footsteps were approaching the bathroom; Draco held his breath as he awaited the coming storm.

Lucius slammed the door to his son's bathroom open; caring little for the privacy of his son, to his mind as he was still the patriarch of the family and the Manor was still his; no one beneath his roof; himself excepted of course, was due any privacy.

"Where in hades have you been?" he snarled, not caring that Draco was still lying naked in his bathtub.

"I felt unwell Father; I came to the use the bathroom but was too sick to return to dinner"

"Do not lie to me boy… you were not in your room and have not been for the majority of the night."

"I was here; I must have been in the bathroom when you looked for me"

"Hippogriff shit" Lucius hissed "where did you go boy; and why did you return naked?"

"Been spying on me father?" Draco replied smoothly, adding fuel to his father's anger.

"Where… were… you?" Lucius reiterated, putting a small pause between each word, ensuring they sank into his son's consciousness.

"I had a prior appointment…"

"An appointment which you just happened to recall during dinner… from which you were not properly excused…"

Draco stood up in the tub, reaching for a towel, caring not that his father was standing there whilst he stood naked in his tub. "Actually, yes" he smiled.

Lucius stood and scowled, watching as his son; now wrapped in a towel; walked past him into the bedroom. "What did you put into your safe Draco, you are hiding something and I want to know what…"

Wrapping a robe around his shoulders; Draco tried not to let his eyes wander to his safe. "Sorry father, I was not listening just then"

"I said Draco; that you put something into your safe and I demand to know what it is…"

"You DEMAND?" Draco rounded on his father "you are in no place to make demands on me father…"

Lucius drew his wand and levelled it at his son, his face incandescent with rage.

"What are you going to do father?" Draco sneered, looking more like his father at that point than at any other "are you going to curse me; or kill me?" he took a step closer to his father "ohh how the ancestors would love that, you lost mother – first ever divorce in the family eh father – and then the precious Malfoy heir, do you have it in you to take a new pureblood wife and sire a new heir for the line?" he took another step closer, Draco was pretty much eye to eye with his father now "oh I forgot, you fucked the Malfoy reputation and standing didn't you, you aligned with a madman and lost the family its place in society, no pureblood family would let you near one of their precious daughters, the Malfoy name is now lower than a flobberworm's dick"

Draco was on a roll now, all the frustration he had ever felt towards his father was spilling out and he seemed to have no control of it, hell he figured if he was about to die, he would go out with style. "You royally fucked our ancestors and all their hard work and you have well and truly fucked up MY FUTURE!"

A look of pain flitted over Lucius' face briefly, but it was so quickly back to fury that Draco was not sure whether he had imagined it. "Who would have me now father; you got almost got mother and me killed, and you took away my chance of carrying on the pureblood family line; are you proud of that father?" Draco shook his head gently before whispering "was it worth it?" he walked away and dropped into a chair by the fire. "If you are really determined to see what is in the safe you know how to open it; look for yourself" he didn't even look at his father now as he spoke "but know this; if you break my trust by not trusting me; I will walk out of your life now and forever…"

Lucius looked towards the wall he knew contained his son's safe, he knew how to open it; for this had been his suite as a boy. He glanced over at his son, when had his boy become a man? Had he been so mixed up inside and lost in his own darkness that he had not felt the hand of the small child he had cherished slip away from his grip? He turned silently away from his son and left the room, his son's secret intact; for now…

Draco heaved a sigh of relief as his father walked out of his rooms; he waited until he heard a door open and close much farther down the corridor. Slipping to his feet he quickly and quietly dressed before opening his safe and taking out the memory card. With a heavy heart he disapparated with a soft pop.

Down in his own rooms Lucius sat by the fire staring into the flames, he wondered how he had brought his family to this; they were shunned by most of the pureblood names he had sought to protect; now they avoided him as though the taint of the Malfoy name would infect and infest them.

His son was right; there was little chance now that his son would make a pureblood match; unless he could find an obscure family who required money more than they needed their reputation. But now he doubted his son would even seek his advice or assistance in finding a wife; worse still Lucius knew that were he in Draco's shoes he would be now tempted to piss off his father and save his own skin and reputation by marrying a half-blood or even a muggleborn; this would help rebuild a good reputation for the boy and would not exactly be social suicide, but the thought still made Lucius feel sick to his stomach; he now had to hope that Draco was more level headed and calmer than he had been when his father had pushed his buttons.

Looking around the small modern apartment Draco took a deep breath, no one knew he owned this place, not even his parents. He had bought the modern loft in the centre of London about a year earlier. Initially he had merely wanted a place to take his 'dates' when he wanted to remain anonymous or when he was dating a muggle. He moved over to where he'd had a safe installed and he put the memory card inside, the safe was a muggle creation and used both a key and combination to open it, he had also added his own charms and wards to both hide the safe and keep it locked.

He poured himself a large scotch and then walked to his desk taking out a piece of parchment he used a silver muggle created pen – which he loved as there was no messing with bottles of ink – and he wrote a quick note:

_iMistress_

_I have given your request some thought and I agree to the terms, the day after tomorrow I will be at dinner at 8pm, if you call for me at around 8.30pm that should be sufficient time for me to prepare everything and then join you._

_Yours_

_D/i_

Draco moved over to the wide windows which filled one entire wall of his apartment, sliding the glass open he was assaulted by the sounds of the city below, stepping out onto his terrace he gave a low whistle and Hermes swooped down onto his perch. Reaching up he ruffled the feathers of his one true friend "you are never far from me are you my boy, you are the one I can always trust" he gave his owl one of his favourite treats. "Hermes my friend, take this" he tied the note to the owl's outstretched leg "to Miss Hermione Granger, I am not expecting a response, you may then take the night to go see that family you have hidden away, I will not call on you again tonight" he ran his hand over the head of the bird and watched as it spread its wings and took flight, he still stood there; drink in hand as he watched the silhouette of his owl shrink and fade into the night.

For a moment or two he stood and watched the lights of the city below, seeing the red and white lights of the muggles as they hurtled around in their little metal boxes. Occasionally a flashing blue light would punctuate the view accompanied by a wailing siren, someone somewhere was obviously in peril, the muggle world and magical world never seemed so much closer to Draco than at that point, it seemed that in both worlds evil people were causing harm to others, the only difference was that in the magical world, he was considered to be the evil…


	6. Chapter 6

**iBlackmail is not just for Slytherins**

**Chapter 6/i**

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was a strained affair that evening, Lucius was watching Draco who appeared to be extremely nervous and rather on edge. Lucius noted that every so often his son would check something in his pocket and a couple of times he thought he saw his son take out a coin before putting it back into his pocket.

"Is there a problem Draco?" Lucius asked his son, his tone indicating that he knew that there was and would be displeased should Draco attempt to lie.

"No father" Draco replied but was unable to meet his fathers gaze.

For entire remaining time of the meal Lucius watched his son with a look of distrust which he did not attempt to disguise.

Draco was waiting to hear from his Mistress, he was eager to see her, inexplicably he found himself more and more eager to see her, even following their last encounter when he had been thoroughly humiliated; he found the release he experienced whenever she took him in hand was so much stronger than any he had ever felt.

He did not feel that he was a submissive guy, in fact he knew he was not and he was looking forward to finally breaking the contract and being free, but he would miss the orgasms he reached with her; he never would have thought that the mudblood would be so passionate, and be able to draw out so much passion from him.

As the house elves cleared the plates at the end of the meal Draco and his father retired to Lucius' study for brandy. They had barely sat down with their drinks when Draco felt the familiar heat in his pocket as the coin nestling inside began to glow, indicating that his Mistress was calling him.

Draco had two coins in his pocket, he took out the one radiating heat and glanced at it before stuffing it out of sight again; ensuring that his father caught sight of the gold before it was returned to his pocket.

"Apologies father, I have something I must attend to, I will be back later this evening" Draco turned away from his father and stifled the urge to smile, the look on his father's face was so easy to read; he was angry and he would definitely be checking on where Draco was going, especially as Draco had merely announced he was leaving rather than requesting he be excused from the room.

Returning to his suite; Draco quickly disrobed, taking the two coins from his pocket he placed one on the dresser and then he knelt, taking his own coin in his hands he was soon no longer in his room but kneeling before Hermione. She stepped forward and ran her fingers through his hair "is everything prepared?" she asked him.

"Yes Mistress, he was right behind me…"

"Good boy" she smiled at him, noticing the coin in her hand beginning to glow "it looks like we are about to have a guest my pet" she walked over to a circle she had drawn on the stone floor, placing the coin in the centre of the circle she stood back and waited wand in hand…

Back at Malfoy Manor Lucius raised an eyebrow sardonically as he watched his son make his excuses and leave, he watched his son leave the room before he drew his wand, disillusioned himself and followed closely behind him, he caught up with Draco easily and slipped into his suite behind him before his son was able to close the door. He watched as Draco undressed, he saw him place a coin onto the dresser; kneel and then he vanished.

"What in the blazes…" Lucius hissed as he dropped his disillusionment charm, where had Draco gone and why in the name of Merlin was he naked?

Lucius looked around the room hoping to see a clue of some sort; but he saw nothing, except for the coin his son had placed on the dresser. He moved over and picked up the coin, feeling a magical ripple as it ran up his arm, he knew then that the coin was charmed.

Turning the coin over he examined it, nothing seemed remarkable about the coin; or at least there was not until he felt it begin to heat in his palm. As he was pondering the coin he felt the familiar tug behind his navel that indicated that the coin was a portkey.

Lucius prepared himself for the landing and managed to land without falling on his arse. As his vision cleared and he was able to look around he saw Hermione Granger standing in the room with her wand drawn…

Lucius landed in the circle Hermione had drawn, he was unaware that the coin had brought him directly to its partner which lay on the floor beneath his feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried and held out her hand to catch the snake headed wand as it flew across the room toward her.

As he was now disarmed Lucius tried his wandless magic to retrieve his wand, but nothing happened, he then attempted to disapparate and again he failed. He stood and glared at Hermione and saw her mutter wave her hand over his wand and utter the words "redi domun!" his wand glowed with a golden light and then vanished.

"What in blazes did you do with my wand?" he hissed at her.

Hermione smiled at him "Now now Lucius… play nicely!"

"I did not give you leave to use my first name you mudblood bitch!" he stepped towards her but as he reached the edge of the circle he was thrown back into the centre, unable to step out of the line.

"Always so arrogant, you really do need bringing down a peg or two; your wand is now at your home waiting for you, where I sent it!"

Lucius was furious, he glared at Hermione and then he glanced around the room, looking for something; anything which could assist him, it was then that he spotted his son, naked and kneeling… before her!

"Draco, what are you doing, stand up immediately and get dressed"

Draco did not respond to his father, he did not even look up; he stayed on his knees with his eyes cast down.Herm

"My pet will not take orders from you Lucius, he answers only to his Mistress… don't you my pet?" Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair ruffling it slightly.

"That is correct Mistress" Draco replied with more confidence than he felt, he could feel his father's eyes on him and feel the anger radiating from him. His father was furious with him but perversely Draco was enjoying the feeling he was inciting in his father, the bastard had been deserving of a set down for a long time, he just never expected it to come from a muggleborn woman. The irony of that situation was not lost on Draco as he fought to hide his smile.

Lucius watched the mudblood as she stroked his sons hair as though he were a pet and he was furious, how could his son merely kneel there subservient to her was beyond him, he wondered if his son was under an imperius curse, but he did not have the vacant look behind his eyes, in matter of fact his son looked at the mudblood bitch with undisguised hunger in his eyes.

"Don't worry Lucius, Draco serves his Mistress by choice… do you not my pet?"

Draco turned his head and looked directly into his father's eyes "yes Mistress, I serve you… willingly…" he enjoyed watching the fury in his father's eyes at his words.

Casting his eyes across to the young witch Lucius was amazed at how sexy the petite mudblood looked, she was dressed in a long black PVC dress, it was cut low at the neckline; exposing her firm young breasts, which he had never realised were actually so large, she had grown a lot since the war, she was not overly slim, she now had the rounded softer figure of a woman not a girl; emphasised by the red and gold corset she wore over the dress. Running his eyes lower he saw the dress was split to the thigh and he could see her stockings and the long black boots which almost reached her thighs, as she moved towards him, her impossibly high heels clicking on the stone floor as she walked.

Although he would never condone having a permanent relationship with a half-blood or mudblood; Lucius had from time to time spent a few hours in the arms of one. In truth they tended to be better lovers than the cold pureblood socialites with whom he would normally socialise. I woman of 'lower birth' was freer to indulge in sex for the lust whereas a cold pureblood usually traded sex for trinkets or to further themselves socially or in marriage.

Despite the fact he was furious with this mudblood bitch he could still imagine sinking into her body and burying himself deep inside her.

"Oh Lucius, Lucius… what am I going to do with you?" Hermione asked as she walked around him, he turned his head and followed her with his eyes.

"I have wanted to teach you a lesson ever since we first met in Flourish & Blotts' you insulted me, you insulted my parents, you are a racist Lucius Malfoy and if it were not for your money and contacts you would now be rotting in Azkaban; where you belong, you are a criminal but you escaped punishment… until now!" her amber eyes met his cold grey ones; neither seemed willing to look away.

"And just what do you think you can do about that?" he spat

"Well we will start with your clothing shall we…?"

"What the…"

"Your clothing Lucius, remove it, or I will remove it for you!"

"You will come nowhere near me bitch!" Lucius hissed, he looked over to his son who was merely watching the exchange with interest. Draco would be in a good position to aid him as she had her back to him, but he just stayed where he was knelt and did not move to help him.

"Do not harbour any illusions that I wish to lay a finger on you Lucius" Hermione responded flatly "frankly you disgust me; but you will disrobe, I will not ask you again" she hoped that she had delivered that blow convincingly, because although his beliefs and politics were a disgrace, the man himself was pure sex, he was handsome, too handsome in truth; if it were not for the fact that Draco was definitely following in his father's looks, she would think that the man was merely a glamour; and although she despised the man, she found her mouth and pussy watering at the prospect of seeing the proud wizard naked.

Lucius glared at her stoically, there was no way he would be undressing before this mudblood.

Hermione walked away from him and Lucius sneered, evidently she did not have the courage of her conviction, she had already given in; he almost laughed as he watched her walk away. She stepped up onto a low dais and took a seat in the throne like chair which was set upon it, her skirt slipping open to reveal more of her legs and soft pale thighs.

From her seat Hermione looked back towards Lucius and raised her wand, "Dives…" she was about to cast a divesto charm to remove his clothing when she had a thought "Draco my pet, please go and remove your father's clothing…" she saw the look of horror cross Draco's face and she gave him a small smile, hoping he would understand that she would not make him actually do this.

Draco looked up at Hermione, she had really crossed the line, no way would he undress his own father, but he caught something in her eye, there was a look, he could not discern it, but he felt he should trust her, he bowed his head slightly "yes Mistress" he started to climb to his feet.

"NO!" Lucius hissed, "I have no idea what you have done to my son, but this is unacceptable!"

"Lucius you have a choice, disrobe now…, or Draco will do it for you…" Hermione glared at him.

Barely holding his anger from bubbling over Lucius held her gaze as he began to undress, slipping off his jacket and waistcoat. He unclipped the French cuffs of his shirt and then slowly unbuttoned the front of his shirt… he saw the light of hunger in her eyes as she watched him and he held his smile within him, he could not let her know he was pleased to know she was not unaffected by him. He watched her eyes move down his chest as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Running his hand slowly down his chest towards the waist of his trousers he saw her run her tongue across her lips before she sank her teeth into her bottom lip. As he unfastened his belt buckle he saw her chest rise and fall as her breathing deepened. Drawing the leather belt slowly through the belt loops he locked his eyes onto hers, as the belt slipped from the final loop he drew it out must faster, letting it crack like a whip before he dropped it.

Hermione jumped as the leather belt cracked against the floor, Gods no man had the rights to be as sexy as that arrogant bastard was, Draco was a very hot young guy, but his father was taller, slightly broader and he just oozed sex, she could see that given the years, experience and maturity Draco would be … gods she could barely even think straight now, she had two of the hottest wizards on the planet here in this room with her, one was naked and the other very soon would be joining him.

Her breath hitched as she watched Lucius unfasten the front of his trousers and begin to lower them, she was shocked to see that he wore no underwear, she had been expecting to see another layer of clothing but she was now face to … well not exactly face… with his very impressive manhood. Gods she could barely breathe as she saw his cock twitch as it grew in front of her; evidently Lucius was aroused despite her attempts to humiliate him. She heard a small sigh in front of her and glanced at Draco, she could see a look cross his face that she had never seen before and she almost laughed, her pet was jealous that she was admiring his father!

As he removed each item and dropped it; it flew to a table beside Hermione, once she had the pile of his clothing and Lucius stood naked and still as arrogant; Hermione repeated the spell she had used on his wand, sending his clothing home to await him later. Gods the man was as bastard but he was magnificent…

"See that was not so hard now was it?" Hermione drawled smoothly, letting her eyes run over his naked body, he was a truly attractive man, even though he was so many years her senior she could imagine what kind of lover he would be, if he was even half as good as his son, he would be great, but she had a feeling that with age came experience and Lucius Malfoy would actually be sublime in bed; she was actually disappointed that she would not be finding out, her aim was to humiliate the man and make him feel as insignificant as he had her that first time they met.

She looked down to Draco who was still kneeling, she saw his face as she had appraised his father's naked body, and saw another flash of anger and jealously cross his face; her pet was definitely jealous, he thought she wanted his father; he was not wrong there and this made Hermione smile, he was so possessive of her, she thought it was actually a shame that their time was almost at an end, she would soon kiss him goodbye and never be with him again…

Adjusting her seat she pulled her dress up, opening the split as she spread her thighs, hooking each leg over the arms of the chair as she pushed herself forwards toward the edge of the seat "Draco my pet, come to me…"

Both Hermione and Lucius watched as Draco crawled across the floor until he was pretty much face to pussy with her. Hermione saw the look her pet gave his father as he was face to face with her plump and glistening petals; it was a look of smugness, that let Lucius know that it was Draco she favoured, and it would be Draco tasting her nectar while his father could merely watch; and watch he did…

Lucius could see that she wore no underwear; her neatly trimmed pussy was open and displayed before his son; her flushed pouting lips were swollen and coated in her juices.

He watched as she reached down and ran a finger between her lips, letting it linger on her clit for a moment before withdrawing it and offering it to Draco; who leant forward and suckled on the damp digit, savouring the flavour of her. Lucius ran his tongue across his lips, wishing he too could taste her, he was furious, humiliated and aroused… he cursed the bitch under his breath as he continued to watch.

As Draco ran his tongue around her finger; tasting her musky sweet juices mixed with the slightly saltiness of her flesh, looking up into her eye he implored her "please Mistress…. may I taste you?"

Hermione looked down at her pet and met his gaze, running her hand through his hair and across his cheek, "yes my pet… you may" as Draco leant forward to apply his tongue to her nether lips she gasped; gods she was going to miss him.

As Draco feasted on her pussy, Hermione looked over to Lucius, noting he was watching his son eat her. Draco had such a talented tongue, he ran it between her lips, letting it flicker and dance lightly over her clit, he took each of her lips in turn and sucked, nipping the soft flesh lightly with his teeth.

Reaching up Hermione unclipped the top of her dress, slipping it off her body so that she was naked from her shoulders to the top of the corset which sat just beneath her breasts, she heard a strangled gasp from the edge of the room and she looked again at Lucius, he was staring at her and Draco, his eyes shifting hungrily between his son who was nestled between her thighs and her breasts, he looked like a caged animal as he took a deep breath, it was obvious he could smell her arousal and she watched as his semi hard cock reared to full life.

Running her palms over her breasts she pinched and rolled her nipples, feeling the familiar ache growing low in her belly, her body was flushed pink and glazed with a sheer coat of sweat. An electric pulse began to vibrate up her spine, her mind becoming woolly as though she were drugged. Throwing back her head she placed one hand on the top of Draco's head, urging him to continue, she knew her release was close as her entire body began to vibrate, her legs twitching as she stretched her thighs wider until they were almost painful.

Draco was running his lips across her thighs, the sensation was delicious, but she wanted his mouth back on her aching quim… she moaned and arched her back as Draco blew out a long breath across her wet flesh before diving back in, rolling his tongue and flickering it directly over her clit until she was panting above him.

He loved the taste of her and he also wanted to ensure that his father witnessed how hard he could make her cum, he could see his father wanted her and he was determined to imprint himself so firmly in her mind that even if she took his father, he; Draco would be the one she always remembered as the best orgasm of her life.

Biting her bottom lip so hard Hermione tasted the coppery tang of blood as she began to pant and gasp as she ground her face into the face of her pet. Draco knew how to take her to the edge and then fling her over, he sank his teeth into her clit and bit down as he unceremoniously rammed two fingers inside her, feeling her almost fly off the chair as she bucked and screamed out her passion.

As usual with Draco Hermione came hard, her pussy clenching hard against his fingers, her body jerking and twitching as though she had been given an electric shock. But Draco was not letting up, he continued to press his fingers deep inside her until he felt the sensitive spot deep inside her, flickering his tongue against her clit again he curled his fingers and stroked the pressure point inside her…

Hermione bucked against the chair as her pussy clenched harder still and drenched he hand and face with a waterfall of fresh juices, she had no idea at the time that she had actually experienced a female ejaculation; but Draco knew and he smiled as he licked her clean and drank in the juices of her orgasm.

Whilst her body came down and the pulses gradually slowed down; Draco knelt back up and she watched him lick his lips, taking as much of her juices into his mouth as he could.

She glanced over at Lucius and saw him struggling not to stroke his cock, he seemed to thrust his hips every so often, and saw the hungry look in his eyes. Unhooking her legs from the chair before leaning down she kissed Draco, tasting herself on his lips, running her lips across his cheek she whispered in his ear "trust me my pet and play along…"

Standing on shaky legs she walked over toward Lucius "looks like you enjoyed watching my pet Lucius…" she drawled.

She looked down at his rigid member and smirked "looks like you enjoyed it; a lot, maybe you want some of the same treatment?" she ran her tongue over her lips as though offering him an invite.

Lucius' eyes flashed like quick silver and his cock twitched "yes…" he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, he could smell her arousal more now as she approached him and he felt a jolt of jealousy that his son had tasted her passion and he had not; yet…

"I'm sorry Lucius, I did not hear that…" she smirked.

"Yes…" he said louder this time.

"Yes what?" she asked him "don't tell me that you have forgotten your manners?"

"Yes… please…"

Hermione smiled "you have two options again now Lucius…." She looked at him with an evil glint in her eye "you either take yourself in hand, right here, now…." She paused for effect "or Draco will service you…" she added this second option calmly as though she had not just offered him something so distasteful.

"You sick bitch!" Lucius hissed, "I will do neither…."

"You WILL choose Lucius… or I will choose for you…" she turned towards Draco and gestured for him to come closer.

Draco knew; or at least he hoped; that she was merely torturing his father, and would not ask him to do this, he would refuse; and this would mean the termination of their agreement, he could not service his father that way… could he?

Lucius watched as his son crawled closer "Draco stop, you will come no closer!" he hissed at his son, but he was ignored, his son crawled closer still. It was obvious his son would carry out her wishes if he did not make a decision.

"NO!" Lucius cried "I will… I will do it myself…"

Hermione smiled and turned to Draco "stay there my pet" she smiled at the look of relief in his eyes, he had trusted her, but he had still been worried.

Lucius took his cock in one hand and heard a slight gasp and realised it had come from him, he could still smell her arousal in the air and see her damp thighs and curls which nestled between them as she stood watching him, her waist nipped in by her corset and her full breasts spilling out above it. He imagined getting the witch back for this day, he would, make her pay with her body.

He was picturing her on his bed, bound hand and foot, he was pressing his erection between her firm breasts; maybe he would use a lubrication spell to ease his way, letting his cock glide between those globes.

Later he would kneel between those pale thighs and taste the nectar his son had already sampled, he groaned as he realised his cock was jealous of his son for having been there first, and he wondered whether his son had buried his cock in her pussy yet, or would he; Lucius, get there first. He wanted to kneel behind her and pound her hard…

Running his fingers up and down his shaft before using his other hand to stroke and cup his balls; he continued with the visions in his mind. He would wrap his hands around her small waist and pound her until she screamed, making sure they were in front of a mirror so that he could see her face each time he bottomed out inside her and watch as her tits swayed with the force of each thrust; ensuring he bottomed out inside her, he would enjoy hearing her scream and gasp as he fucked her.

His cock was aching now, he wished he could feel her hot pussy grasping his cock but his hand would have to do. As he stroked the smooth glans and spread the precum over the smooth tip he groaned louder, wondering if anyone had ever fucked her in the arse, he saw himself taking her for the first time, reaming her until she screamed.

By Gods he would make her pay for today, he would keep her locked up until he tired of using her body, he would take her in every room of his home, including his dungeons…

Stroking himself harder and faster he saw her arse red and glowing after he punished her, he would spank her arse until she sobbed and begged him to fuck her instead, and then he would sink into her arse, not caring that her arse was now sore from his punishment.

Oh yes he was going to teach this mudblood bitch a very very hard lesson… he felt his cock twitch in his hand and he saw that she was watching him, her eyes rarely leaving his cock as he stroked it harder and faster. He had taken women before who had found both the length and girth of his cock hard to take and had complained he was too big, and she was a petite witch, he was sure he would make her pussy and arse ache like never before after he was done with her, by the Gods he would make that little bitch scream…

He felt his balls tighten and he arched his back, holding his cock firm as he growled, hitting his climax hard. He held his cock firmly as he sprayed his seed, expecting to see it hit the mudblood, and he was feeling satisfaction from the mental picture of his seed decorating her skin.

Unfortunately for Lucius however the magical circle he was in not only repelled him, but repelled his emission and directed it back at him.

Hermione grinned as she saw the shock on his face as his seed splashed back to coat his thighs, stomach and chest.

Lucius stood shaking, partly with anger; partly because he felt his legs could no longer hold him up they were so weak.

"Not bad Lucius…" Hermione smirked before waving her hand dismissively "you may go…"

"I may go? Who the hell do you think you are talking to you little bi…." He never finished his rant however as Hermione threw something towards him, instinctively he caught it and felt the pull of apparition. The bitch had thrown him a fucking portkey!

Hermione walked up to Draco "you did very well my pet, I think you will be rewarded…"

"We should leave here, my father…"

"Yes, I sent him home, but no doubt he will retrieve his wand and return now that he has been here once. Tonight my pet I will be yours, not as your Mistress, but as your lover if you wish it…"

"If I wish; of course I bloody do!" Draco smirked.

"I think we should leave here, do you have a safe location your father does not know?"

"Weirdly I do…" Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her, as their lips connected he apparated them to his loft.

Mere seconds after they had disapparated Lucius apparated back into the dungeon room to find it empty and he had no idea where they had gone…

Lucius raised his wand and threw a curse across the room; shattering the chair Hermione had been sitting on, the wood splintered into confetti and drifted back to the ground. He was so angry he was lucky he did not splinch himself as he disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**bBlackmail is not just for Slytherins**

**Chapter 7/b**

Hermione looked around the surprisingly modern loft apartment; she had expected Draco to live like his father in an ancient family pile deep in the country with peacocks strutting around lawns which had been manicured to within an inch of their lives. But this was unexpected, a modern room with furnishings that looked comfortable and yet still cutting edge, the huge windows filled one entire wall of the massive room and opened out onto a long balcony area; which overlooked the bustling city below.

Draco watched her with amusement before leaving the room briefly, he returned with two robes; as he slipped on a long Chinese silk robe; it was a deep green with a silver dragon embroidered on the back; he passed the other robe to Hermione, she smiled as she noted it was deep red with a golden dragon on the back.

He was pretty sure she had not expected his home to look like this, he watched as she walked around the room, trailing her fingers along the back of his leather sofas, examining the art on the walls and stopping right in front of her first and enduring love; his bookcase.

He saw her eyebrows rise as she saw he had many of the muggle classics on the shelves. Wait until she saw that he had a kick ass; state of the art stereo system and a huge widescreen HD TV. He was pretty sure that would blow her mind.

The truth was that despite being brought up to look down his nose at muggles, he held a deep admiration for many things muggle, his father of course had no idea and not a single muggle invention graced the hallowed halls of Malfoy Manor. This being part of the reason that Draco had acquired this loft; it was somewhere he could indulge himself and just kick back to listen to music or watch movies.

Picking up a remote control from on top of his bar; Draco turned on some music. Hermione turned and looked around the room "muggle music Draco?" she asked him looking a little amused.

Draco smiled "yup, you won't tell my father will you?" he gave her a cheeky wink "would you like a glass of wine?" he asked her as he slipped behind the bar.

"Oh yes please" she was running her fingers along the spines of his books and watched as Draco pointed the remote control at the wall and the bookcase slid to one side to reveal another bookcase which had been hidden behind the first; this one however contained all magical tomes, some of which where behind bars and she watched them snap and snarl as they realised someone was near.

"White or red?" he asked her calmly as though nothing had just happened.

"Oh, white please…" Hermione perused the titles on his shelves, many of these were in the restricted section at Hogwarts and others were listed as rare or 'missing' publications, and yet here they were right there in front of her.

Draco walked towards her and handed her a glass of chilled white wine, watching as she stroked her finger down the condensation on the glass before taking a sip and closing her eyes as she savoured her drink.

"I have my magical books hidden as I have from time to time entertained muggles here" he informed her, answering the question he saw behind her eyes but she didn't vocalise.

"You date muggles?" she asked him.

"Well not 'date' per se" he smiled.

"Oh so you shag muggles then?"

Draco laughed and raised his glass in salute and then took a drink.

Leading the way outside Draco opened the doors to the balcony and showed Hermione to a comfortable seat and he sat beside her.

Taking a sip of his wine he watched Hermione, surprisingly she seemed nervous, of all the times she had 'punished' him and they had been naked together; but now sitting in the moonlight with him she was strangely quiet. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then ran the back of his finger across her cheek. "Are you sure about this Hermione?"

She turned and looked into his eyes, she had wanted Draco Malfoy for a long time, but she knew of his reputation; who didn't? He screwed the girls at school then moved on; he would chase a girl, turning on the charm and seduction until he got into her knickers and then he moved on to another. It had been the same all through school and then university. But he had never tried to be with her, until the night of the ball he had never shown any interest in her. "Why did you do it Draco?" she asked him quietly.

"Do what?"

"Why did you slip a potion into my drink that night at the ball? You have never been interested in me…"

Draco reached out and took her hands in his "Hermione, I have always been interested in you, but when I found out you were muggleborn I let my family's bias colour my judgement and I acted like a prat, I know. But I have always admired you, you are not like the other girls, you cared more about knowledge than hairstyles and you were not shallow like them. But my family and then my own idiocy meant that you would never have accepted me, so I acted even worse… and for that I am deeply sorry, I hope one day to be worthy of your time and maybe one day…"

"You could have said something to me…" she whispered.

"I couldn't get close to you in school, I was expected to hate you, and what about potty and the weasel, they would never let me get to speak to you alone to say anything worthwhile and you would not have believed me…"

Hermione heard his voice crack a little and felt a little choked "you were interested in me? Truly? But you said some terrible things to me…"

"I know and I can never forgive myself, so I would never ask you to forgive me… it's not an excuse but I was brought up to believe some despicable doctrine and I was so far up my own arse that I believed a lot of it, but I was also that little kid in the schoolyard who was so afraid of the girls they throw stones just to get a reaction, any reaction…"

Draco looked so downcast that Hermione reached out and stroked his cheek "Draco; I never knew…"

"Hermione, I know we have a contract, but I want to be with you, I want you to be mine, and then maybe one day you will consent to truly be mine…"

"Draco… I … let's not ruin this, we have tonight, lets just talk about this later"

Hermione knew she was being evasive, but she was afraid, she wanted Draco, but she was afraid that this was all a joke to him, and she was waiting for the punch line; she would give herself willingly to Malfoy and he would cast her aside and make it public knowledge and a huge joke that he 'nailed' the most famous mudblood in their world. Just a few nice words from him, and the Gryffindor Princess had cast off her knickers and opened her legs for him; the Prince of Slytherin.

She had a reputation to uphold and she knew her heart would break if he threw her aside, no; it was much better this way, they both had fun and no ties, no guilt, no pain.

"I have wanted to be with you for so long Hermione; we will discuss this again…" his words were cut short as Hermione placed her finger over his lips, and grabbed the lapels of his robe, pulling him closer…

"Draco…" she whispered "make love to me…"

Her lips were so close to his now and he took her invitation, leaning into her and kissing her hard. The wine had chilled her lips slightly but they soon warmed as he caressed them with his own, stroking the plump flesh with his tongue, gently forcing his way between them to gain access to her mouth. Feeling her tongue reach out to massage his, caressing him softly as she let out a tiny sigh against his lips.

Reaching up Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair, really it was unjust that a man should have such beautifully soft, silky hair, it was something most women would kill for, if he were only able to bottle it as a lotion or potion he would be a millionaire: her mind faltering as she realised that he already was a millionaire… and her mind was ringing alarm bells, or was it sirens down in the city below? Right now she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. Allowing herself to be lost in his arms as they tightened around her, shutting out the incessant voice which kept up the mantra of 'you're kissing Draco Malfoy… you're kissing Draco Malfoy'

Pulling Hermione closer, Draco sank his hands into her hair, curling his fingers to entwine them within her long locks. Pulling her hair a little too hard he was about to apologise until he heard the breathy moan she emitted. Locking her eyes with his, he watched as her cinnamon orbs ignited with pure lust.

With a smile to himself he sank his teeth into her bottom lip, nipping the tender flesh gently, once again he heard her moan and felt her skin heat as it was enflamed.

All of the years he had thought the plain and bookish Gryffindor Princess was made of lifeless, passionless porcelain could not be farther from the truth, she had grown in to a beautiful and passionate young woman and here she was enfolded in his arms, he had never thought that he would be so lucky.

More than ever he felt that luck now, of all the times he had shared intimacy with her it had been driven by her and used as a punishment – if one could truly say he was being punished judging by the orgasms he had experienced with her – but right now this witch in his arms was there because she wished to give herself to him, for tonight she was his, and he felt he would have to make the most of her as he felt deep down that their time together was coming to a close.

Kissing a trail across her cheek Draco found his way to her ear and nibbled softly on the lobe, letting his lips settle against her neck, feeling her tremble as he alternated between kissing and licking the sensitive flesh from just below her ear and down towards her collarbone.

Hermione moaned softly as she both heard and felt Draco's warm breath against her ear, his lips on her neck making her tremble in his arms. She wondered for a moment how she had let things come to this… from catching Draco trying to slip a potion into her drink, to punishing him, to now being here in his arms, it didn't make sense, and Hermione liked her world to make sense.

All thoughts soon flew out of her mind though as Draco nibbled his way across her collarbone, gods; who would have thought that someone could bring so much pleasure with their teeth…

A hand was running up her leg, slipping beneath the split in her skirt, stroking across the sheer fabric of her stockings. As the roving fingers left the lace at the top of her stocking she shivered and gasped as they stroked the smooth flesh of her thigh; feeling Draco smile against her neck as he continued to kiss and nibble her skin.

Hermione drew away from Draco, standing in front of him and holding out a hand, her aim being to return back into the safety and privacy of the apartment, but Draco had other ideas, he accepted her hand but rather than standing, he pulled her back towards him until she stood between his legs.

Reaching up he slipped his hands beneath the robe on her shoulders and pushed it free so that the silk slid down her arms and fell to the floor, exposing her breasts once more to his gaze. Running his palms down her décolletage, across the edges of her breasts and down towards the corset which nipped in at her waist. Hermione felt a tug behind her and held her breath; expecting the corset to come undone and release her, but it was instead her skirt which fell loose, leaving her standing in just her corset, stockings, boots and nothing more…

Draco moaned as he took in the sight and realised she had been wearing no underwear during the entire evening, even in the presence of his father, that thought alone made his cock throb with a delicious ache.

Hermione closed her eyes and swayed on her feet as Draco wrapped his arms around her hips; sinking his fingers into the softly rounded globes of her bottom and pulled her firmly towards him. Leaning forward he leant towards her mons and she blushed with embarrassment as he drew in a deep breath, taking in the aroma of her body and her arousal.

Draco smiled as above him she bit her bottom lip and wrapped her fingers into his hair as he leant forward and placed a kiss on the little landing strip which served to guide him downwards to paradise.

Just a mere and almost innocent touch of lips briefly against flesh for the fleeting of moments and yet it was so deliciously arousing.

Drawing her closer still he let his lips and tongue move lower to seek the hidden well of her arousal. Hermione opened her thighs for him, letting him in, giving him access freely to her body in a way she never had before.

Sure she had fucked him before and he had fucked her, but for her to let him in to make love to her was letting him closer to her than ever, and Draco wanted to cherish this time with her more than anything they had ever shared, for he knew she would draw away from him afterwards…

Still with her fingers wrapped in his hair Hermione moaned as his tongue slipped expertly between her nether lips and caressed the pearl hidden at the apex of her pussy. She wobbled as her knees weakened and she held on to him tighter.

Part of her cried out 'not here… not here…' as they were open to anyone who could overlook them, her inner morals wanted him to take her back inside to continue this properly, but her pussy throbbed with more need at the thought of being seen; of being there in the open with his mouth on her pussy eating her like he would starve should he stop…

Draco drew her harder against his mouth as he lapped at the soft smooth flesh, drinking in the nectar that was flooding from deep within her. He felt her trembling and knew her inner Gryffindor prudery would be longing to flee inside to privacy, but he knew from the way her pussy clenched and seeped her juices against his tongue, that she was in fact getting off on being in a vulnerable location.

Drawing back from her he stroked her back and arse before standing and drawing her against him, simultaneously dropping his robe as he brought his mouth down firmly on hers, sharing with her the aroma and taste of her own arousal.

He knew he would take all night with her body, but right now he ached for release and needed to sink inside her… walking her backwards he led her toward the chrome and glass wall which edged his balcony.

Turning her away from him, he placed her hands on the railing, running his hands down her spine he unhooked her corset, letting it drop from her, he smiled as he took in her appearance naked before him but for her stockings and boots.

Leaning her forward, he leant with her, his body touching hers, mirroring her position and moulding against hers as he pressed his hips forward, finding his groove he placed his cock at the entrance to her weeping core and ground his hips a little, not pressing into her yet, just letting his smooth engorged head massage her swollen lips.

Hearing Hermione moan as he glanced his cock against her clit was like pouring fuel onto an already blazing inferno; with a growl he pressed forward and embedded himself deep inside her. Gods she was tight, he was sure he would never be able to get enough of being inside this witch, it was like she fit him like a glove, or exquisitely tailored robes, and she was made for him, him alone.

Hermione pressed back against Draco, her thighs quivering as she clenched her pussy against him as he was buried deep in her, she felt his breath against her back as he leant forward, his body pressed against hers as he ground himself deeper and deeper, without withdrawing, he seemed content to merely impale himself until he could go no further.

Opening her eyes Hermione looked down on the city below them, should anyone choose to look up or glance over from one of the other buildings they would see them entwined together naked. She had never really considered herself to be an exhibitionist, but the thought of people being able to see her naked in the arms of Draco Malfoy made her weak at the knees.

Draco felt a shiver run through her body and yet it became hotter to the touch, they were both bathed with the sheen of fresh clean dew as their desires blazed. With a moan he began to move, he sucked air between his teeth as he withdrew and then growled on the in stroke.

Wrapping his arms around her he grasped her breasts, hunching into her time after time, her whimpers driving him onwards as he felt her molten core begin to twitch and grasp at his shaft.

Gasping and moaning Hermione felt the coiling deep in her stomach and the woollen sensation clouding her mind, as she looked down onto the streets below she felt as though she were going into freefall "Draco…." She keened, it soon becoming a mantra "oh Gods… Draco… Draco…"

"That's it my witch" he growled "come for me"

Pressing deeper into her he swiftly switched his angle of ascent and his cock ground past that spot deep inside that sent Hermione reeling as she screamed out his name "Ohhh GODS DRACO!" the light breeze in the air carrying her scream into the night caused him to grin as he joined her, his seed filling her as swiftly as it left him, his body going into spasm as he collapsed against her back.

"Ohhh yessss…" he hissed and he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

With a groan he finally withdrew from inside her, sweeping Hermione into his arms he made his way on shaking legs to the bedroom. Placing her into his bed, removing the very last of her clothing, peeling away the stockings from her legs and removing her boots, he climbed in beside her and enfolded her in his arms; he kissed her deeply and then placed a kiss upon her forehead "goodnight sweet witch" he smiled.

"Goodnight Draco" she smiled back and curled up against him.

Several hours later and after two more bouts of delicious love making, Hermione slipped from within Draco's arms, the cool light of dawn was creeping across the floor of the bedroom but had not yet reached the bed.

Climbing from the bed, she accio'd her clothing from the night before and enfolded herself in her cloak, stuffing the other garments into the magical pocket on her cloak.

Leaning over Draco's sleeping form she watched him sleep for a couple of moments, she had to go, but she knew she would miss him. Drawing her wand she removed the cuffs and collar from him, in effect freeing him from her service.

Stroking his hair softly from his forehead she leant forward and kissed him on the forehead "goodbye Draco…" she whispered before turning on the spot and vanishing with a soft pop.

At the sound of the pop Draco opened his eyes, he felt up for his collar, already knowing it was gone for he had been awake for a while, curling into a ball he hugged Hermione's pillow against him and inhaled her scent "this is not goodbye Granger… you are my witch!" and he drifted off back to sleep once more.

Hermione arrived home and headed for the shower, once she felt more awake and clean again she found she actually missed the scent of Draco on her skin "oh well" she told herself "I will see him around the school, but there was never a future for us…"

She went to where she had hidden the glass he had attempted to slip her the potion in, she packed it in a box and wrote a quick note:

i

Dear Draco

I am giving you back the glass and the contract between us is now null and void. You are freed from my service and I expect you to treat me with the respect due to a colleague when we are together back at Hogwarts.

Yours Hermione

/i

She sent the package off to Draco and then curled up on her bed and sobbed, but she still refused to admit to herself why.

When he received the package Draco was not happy in the slightest. She was trying to now brush him off was she? "Oh hell no!" he cursed as he took the protection off the glass and the contract, tossing both into the fire.

Sitting back he knew he would and could not let her go and this would take all of his Slytherin guile, but that witch was his and it was time she admitted it!


	8. Chapter 8

**bBlackmail is not just for Slytherins**

**Chapter 8/b**

Draco decided it was time to make peace with his father, so he went home to Malfoy Manor.

"Father" he called from the entrance hall.

"In my study Draco"

When he entered the study he saw his father was seated behind his desk.

"Father…" "Draco…" they both burst out at once. Lucius gestured for Draco to continue.

"I came to apologise for…" Draco said as he looked at his father, he noted that his father looked rather tired, he still looked like the elegant handsome wizard he was, but to family, Draco could see the years and decisions he had made were beginning to wear on him.

"There is nothing to apologise for Draco…" he gestured for his son to join him on the couches by the fire where he had relocated to. "I must say Ms Granger surprised me…" he said with a wry smile.

Draco snorted "yes Father, she surprised me too"

Lucius looked at his son's amused expression "I know we both said some things we no doubt regret, but can we just put that day behind us?"

Looking at his father Draco was surprised to see just open and humble he looked, all they had left in the world was each other, and it seemed that his father had finally realised this. "Of course father, we were both angry and things were said that, well I for one am ashamed of."

With a small smile Lucius nodded. "So… Ms Granger?" he looked at his son "I knew you were working together during your training at Hogwarts, but I did not expect this…"

Draco watched his father's face for a glimpse of disgust, but all he saw was bewilderment and a little amusement. He took a deep breath and explained to his father about the contract, from the beginning where he had attempted to slip her a potion to last night when they had made love.

"Draco…." His father looked at him levelly "do you love her?"

Whilst waiting for his father to explode, Draco smiled "you know something father, I think that I do. But…"

"But…?" Lucius asked.

"She does not want me; she merely used me as part of my punishment"

"Draco, I feel she is not indifferent to you, I saw that during the time I was … umm … there" Lucius responded.

"I did not know she planned that."

"I cannot say it was not, arousing, she did have me worried however when she told you to…"

Draco smiled, "I was pretty sure she would not actually make me touch you… so I merely played along."

Lucius looked stunned "pretty sure?"

"Well I was relying on her being a good little Gryffindor at heart" he grinned at his father.

"So what is your plan now?" Lucius asked his son, before calling a house elf to bring them both a fire whisky.

"What plan?" Draco asked.

"Well I am assuming that you do not wish to let the girl go"

"You almost sound as though you do not mind father…"

"Draco a lot of things have changed, I am older and wiser now and realise that I was brought up to be pretty ignorant with narrow and bigoted views. I broke up our family and nearly cost us all our lives when I allied our family with a madman. But I am a big enough man to admit when I was wrong, and in this… I was very wrong. If the wizarding world is to survive it needs new blood."

"And if that blood is not pure?" Draco asked not expecting the answer he got.

"Power and potency is more important than purity, and the Granger girl is a very powerful young witch, she would bring a great deal of magic into the family if that is to be your choice."

Draco stared at his father "so if I were to tell you that I wanted to marry the girl you not crucio me to within an inch of my life?"

Lucius smirked at his son "well I didn't say that"

Looking at his father Draco was puzzled for a moment and then was shocked to see his father laugh for the first time in many many years.

"So we have a plan to make in order to get you your witch don't we?"

Seven days later Hermione was back at Hogwarts, when she received a note by owl from Draco, it merely said:

i

Hermione

We need to talk, RoR 8pm tonight.

Draco

/i

She considered the note and by the time 8pm came around she was still in two minds whether to meet with him or not, but by 7.45pm she found herself mounting the stairs on her way to the Room of Requirement.

When she entered the room Draco was sitting at a table set for two, he stood as she entered "Hermione…"

He drew out a chair for Hermione to sit. "I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure you would"

"Me either to be honest Draco" Hermione sat in the chair and let him adjust it for her "look what do you want Draco?"

"Well I guess I could get straight to the point I suppose" he replied.

"I would appreciate it if you would" Hermione responded coldly.

"I was thinking about our contract"

"That contract is over Draco, I would rather put it behind us"

Draco smiled "I'm sure you would, however it comes to mind that a certain friend of yours would not be pleased with you were he to come across a memoir stick"

Hermione saw Draco pull something out of his pocket it was the stick of data she had given him "memory stick…" she whispered.

"Sorry what was that?"

"It's a memory stick not a memoir stick" she corrected

"Whatever" he shrugged "I'm sure the name will not affect how Potter reacts to it when he sees this"

"Are you blackmailing me Draco?"

"Well it would seem that way now wouldn't it Hermione…"

Draco sat silently for a moment or two…

"I want what you offered me Hermione…" he then repeated to her what she had said to him months earlier… "You will become mine Hermione, you will give yourself to me entirely, you will come to me when I say and you will do what I say, you will accept me as your Master and you will obey me!"

Hermione sat staring at him "are you serious Draco?"

"Were you serious Hermione?"

She didn't respond to him, she merely blushed.

"You have 30 minutes to decide Hermione, but ensure you make the right decision, or Mr Potter will be receiving an owl"

So Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy entered into another contract ….

The End

b

Epilogue

/b

Six months later…

Hermione was cleaning the room she now shared with Draco Malfoy, their contract was coming to an end and she found herself not really wanting it to. She found she liked Draco, they sometimes fought, but they laughed a lot and loved even more.

He had taken her home to Malfoy Manor under the pretence of her needing to apologise to his father. But in truth it had been Lucius who had apologised to her, and begged her forgiveness for being an ignorant idiot for all those years.

Now it was all about to come to an end, she folded some laundry and opened Draco's top drawer, when she found some photographs, they were pictures of her, in some very explicit poses. They had taken the photos a couple of weeks earlier and Draco had sworn he had destroyed them, but he hadn't.

Hermione was furious, she grabbed the photos from the drawer and was about to leave the room to give Draco a very loud piece of her mind… but she stopped in her tracked and smiled to herself.

Hermione put the pictures away in a locked box with some of her other possessions; she had just found the thing to ensure she and Draco had another six months together…

Two years later…

The Daily Prophet carried the front page new and loads of pictures of the society wedding of the year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had married in a lavish ceremony held at Malfoy Manor.

When the Minister overseeing the marriage had declared 'you may now kiss the bride' Draco had swept his wife into his arms and proceeded to snog her to within an inch of her life as could now be seen by the entire wizarding world, thanks to the full colour spread inside the newspaper.

The End….

a/n

Well there you go, will it be happy ever after? Who knows, I couldn't go with a conventional ending for an unconventional couple.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, I am working on new ones but will not be posting these until they are complete – so no more long waits for chapters!

Please review, good or bad, they all help us writers perfect our art…

~*~ Hexx ~*~


End file.
